ᴛɪᴇᴍᴘᴏ
by ConnoB91
Summary: Buttercup recorría el cielo nocturno de Saltadilla, recordando como el tiempo había cambiado su vida y la de quienes amaba. Mención de los rojos y azules. One-shot
1. TIEMPO-1

The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o re publicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS 3

—:—

Capítulo 1

 **[TIEMPO]**

 _El_ _tiempo_ __ _avanza de manera inexorable y no hay nada que podamos hacer para modificar su curso. Es imposible lograr que se desarrolle más lento o más rápido, o pretender guardar un poco para el futuro._

—:—

 _Dedicado a MisguidedGhosts04_

Eran las 7 de la noche, y a sus 16 años, quería morir en ese instante. O por lo menos que la tierra se abriera, se la tragara y llevarse a su hermana gemela con ella. Porque la iba a matar, la iba a degollar. Desmembraría sus órganos y lanzaría todos los restos a los cuervos. Luego iría a por ella al infierno y la volvería a matar.

Brittany intentó encontrar una razón sólida que justificara la mayor estupidez de su corta vida, haberle pedido a su gemela, Bridgett, que le ayudara con su cabello. Realmente no existía razón alguna porque sabía de antemano que era su culpa por siquiera pensar que Bridgett era la persona más apta para encomendarle semejante tarea y creer que no lo estropearía.

Entonces llevó ambas manos a la zona afectada. Cuando sus dedos sintieron el calor abrazador sobre su azabache melena, abrió los ojos con horror. No, esa no era solo una zona afectada. En ese momento llegó a considerar que todo en ella era radioactivo. Estaría en cuarentena hasta nuevo aviso. Pero mientras tanto…

—Oh, Bridgett.

Si en algún momento llegó a sentir angustia y pena por algún ser vivo que ella conociera, esa era Bridgett. Era consciente de la mala fortuna que envolvía a su hermana y peor aún, sabía que ni ella misma podía evitarlo. Pobre de su gemela. No solo tenía mala suerte rodeándola siempre, en ese momento algo muy grave le iba a pasar.

—Yo... —Bridgett susurró quedamente al momento de dar dos pasos hacia atrás. En una mano tenía la plancha para cabello con restos del mechón quemado y en la otra sostenía el cepillo, pero al ver el reflejo de su hermana en el espejo soltó ambas cosas y se apresuró hacia la puerta sin quitarle la mirada a Brittany— Pe-perdona, creo que puse mucha crema y te… ¡Te dije que aún estaba húmedo! —tartamudeó mientras avanzaba en retroceso. Cuando su espalda chocó la dura pared, tragó en seco.

—Has hecho la última torpeza en tu vida, dulce y estúpida gemela mía… —Brittany giró con brusquedad y en un parpadeo se levantó y fue a por ella. No estaba muy segura de dónde provenía la locura irracional que salía a brote cada que se enfadaba, pero sabía que en ese momento no era consciente de lo que hacía. Por obviedad, si una persona, como ella, cometía un asesinato causado por la estupidez de su hermana, no habría prueba de su culpabilidad. Obviamente solo era una víctima más de su locura momentánea.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Po-podemos arreglarlo… ¡Aún faltan 2 horas para que ellos lleguen! Yo te ayudaré… —quiso defenderse mientras tanteaba distraídamente la manilla de la puerta— Podemos…

—No. —la interrumpió— Tú no harás nada, no saldrás de esta habitación y jamás volverás a ver la luz del día —se levantó. Bridgett ya no respondió y solo se limitó a abrir la puerta con rapidez y huir por el corredor hasta llegar a algún lugar seguro— ¡MADRE, VOY A MATAR A TU HIJA!

Buttercup cerró los ojos y suspiró con desgano. Los gritos de sus hijas se podían escuchar claramente en toda la casa, y ese era el peor momento para que ellas decidieran iniciar una pelea. Acababan de avisarle que cierto — _Estúpido, imbécil, idiota cara de… ¡Argh!_ — súper tonto había sido visto esa misma mañana. Él estaba de regreso en la ciudad y eso solo significaban problemas. No tenía humor, ni ganas, para soportar los problemas adolescentes de sus hijas.

—Seguro es una estupidez…—murmuró.

Era suficiente con la tempestad que se estaba formando con el regreso de Butch. Tenía un asunto mucho más importante del que preocuparse. Break, el menor de sus hijos varones, había huido de casa en el momento que se descubrió un secreto muy personal, y la evitaba. Buttercup juraba que en el momento en el que Butch se enterara, iba a enloquecer. A ella le tomó un par de días asimilar la situación, y otros tres días le tomó debatirse, culparse, llorar y luego sufrir la contradicción de sus emociones, pero al final de esa semana se limpió las lágrimas, recordó cuanto amaba a su hijo y se hiso a la idea. Luego de que intentara hablar con Break para hacerle saber su apoyo e incondicional amor de madre, se vio completamente rechazada por su hijo durante dos largos meses. Butch no iba a ser tan emocional, simplemente iba a estallar.

Mientras la puerta de su habitación era aporreada por las gemelas, Buttercup terminó de cambiarse con rapidez. Aunque aún faltaba 1 hora para que su turno iniciara, no pensó dos veces en adelantar su guardia. Quería largarse lo más rápido posible de ahí y de la segura catástrofe que estaba iniciando. Después de asegurarse que no le faltara nada, cerró el cierre de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta. Las gemelas se gritaban mutuamente, pero al mirar la cabeza de Brittany supo de inmediato el motivo.

— _Le daré créditos a Bridgett por originalidad._

Su pequeña siempre fue torpe, desde bebé todo le salía mal, parecía tener manos de mantequilla y la peor de las suertes, pero a pesar de todo ella se las arreglaba para solucionar los problemas que su torpeza involuntaria ocasionaban—. _Sin embargo…_ —volvió a mirar el espacio de cabello faltante— _Ese si es un récord_. —No podían culparla, todos sabían que, aunque ella no lo quisiera, las cosas no siempre le salían bien a la primera. La solución era clara; la culpa era de Brittany, ella mejor que nadie conocía la mala suerte de su gemela.

Ambas gemelas tenían el cabello negro como la noche y les llegaba a media espalda, pero en el caso de Brittany un gran mechón del lado izquierdo estaba quemado y arrancado, dejando un gran espacio visible e imposible de cubrir.

—¡CÁLLENSE! _—_ gritó para silenciarlas.

—¡Mira mi cabello!

—¡Le dije que aún no podía alaciarlo!

—¡Eres una tonta torpe!

—¡Es tu culpa, yo te lo dije!

—¡Eres muy estúpida, nada haces bien y…!

—¡MALDITA SEA, BASTA! _—_ Buttercup gritó nuevamente provocando que sus hijas callaran inmediatamente.

Lo mejor de ser ella era que a pesar de los años, su dominante carácter seguía intacto. Y era de esperarse, después de criar a tantos hijos y sola… Sin embargo, no era la única en su gran familia con ese carácter del infierno. Si algo sabía muy bien de todos sus hijos, es que no se lo pensaban dos veces para irse de puños contra cualquier individuo que los molestara, aún más hacia los miembros de su propia sangre. Debía detener aquella pelea y pronto, ambas gemelas llegaban a ser muy duras entre si cuando discutían, sobre todo cuando lo que más las herían eran las palabras venenosas que se dedicaban cuando cosas, como esa, sucedían. _—Gracias por tus genes de mierda, Butch —_ pensó. Luego recordó que de ella también _—._ _¡Pero más de él!_ _—_ talló sus ojos y resopló.

—Aquí se acaba o las castigaré… Y si no mal recuerdo, hoy no es el mejor día para que sean castigadas.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre si y negaron rápidamente.

—Lo sentimos. _—_ Bridgett murmuró.

—Genial, asunto arreglado. Ahora vayan a ver si no asustaron a sus hermanas. Ya las imagino debajo de la cama, muertas del miedo… —murmuró y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, escuchó el sollozo de Brittany quien caminaba lentamente por el corredor mientras acariciaba los restos de su cabello quemado— Ven acá —le ordenó.

—Olvídalo, no pienso salir de esta casa hasta que vuelva a crecer. Me veo espantosa —Brittany tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar sobre sus mejillas. Sí, tenían un carácter del demonio, pero seguían siendo chicas sensibles.

Buttercup abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambas entraron.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no uses productos químicos hechos con energía azul. Esa porquería artificial no es confiable, nadie sabe de dónde salió… —la reprendió— A tu edad no me interesaba como me veía la gente, me daba igual porque solo me importaba sentirme bien conmigo misma. Tu padre se fijó en mí porque yo era natural, no pretendía impresionar a nadie. No me agradaba el maquillaje, ni como lucia mi cabello, era muy ruda y algo masculina, pero de alguna forma que aún no logro explicar, él podía ver mi belleza y eso es algo que solo los buenos hombres hacen. Aunque claro… tu padre es un idiota, pero de momentos tenía lucidez y cordura.

Brittany sonrió mientras escuchaba a su madre.

—Papá es genial… aunque este loco, me agrada.

—Si, eso dicen todos hasta que lo conocen en verdad. —susurró— Bien, veamos… —Buttercup se acercó a su hija y acarició el largo y maltrecho cabello. Luego de acomodarlo y peinarlo, lo juntó y a una medida que sintió correcta, y cortó todo el cabello.

—¡Mamá! —chilló horrorizada cuando sintió el calor abrazador cerca de su nuca. Su madre había utilizado su visión laser para cortarle el cabello.

—Quieta, o cortaré de más. Es mejor emparejarlo a que lo tengas así.

—Pe-pero… —tartamudeó y rompió en llanto.

—Quédate quieta. —Buttercup recortó un poco más de cabello en la parte trasera, justo por encima de la nuca y dejó las puntas delanteras en un largo que le llegaba por debajo del mentón— Perfecto… —observó el rostro lloroso de su hija y fue como si el tiempo hubiese dado marcha atrás. Era su mismo reflejo. Cuando ella tenía 17 años tenía ese mismo corte de cabello. Brittany pegó otro chillido, salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación.

Buttercup exhaló y también salió. Cuando llegó a la sala, Bridgett estaba sentada en el gran sillón de la sala llorando quedamente mientras abrazaba a sus hermanitas menores de 4 años, dos gemelas idénticas a ella, a su hermana y a su madre.

—Tengo que irme, en un rato vendrá el idio… Boomer, y no estoy muy segura, pero Brick dijo que vendría. Espero que se comporten. Si todo está en orden, regresaré temprano… Uh, Bridgett, si tu hermano Break viene, llámame de inmediato, pero que él no se dé cuenta. ¿Entendido?

—Si mamá.

Buttercup se acercó a sus pequeñas y les dio un sonoro beso en las regordetas mejillas a cada una.

—Espero que te disculpes con Brittany. Cuídense y si no quieren salir, pueden quedarse aquí, hay botanas y películas. Y por favor, asegúrense de no despertar a tus hermanas cuando se hayan dormido.

—Gracias mamá… pero no creo que Brittany quiera salir, mejor llamo a los chicos para que ya no vengan.

—Tienen el carácter de su padre, gracias al cielo, —susurró— no creo que acepten quedarse de brazos cruzados solo por el berrinche de tu hermana… Como sea, si deciden salir o quedarse, avísame. Me voy. No quiero encontrar la casa hecha polvo cuando regrese así que Brandy y Brenda, controlen sus poderes…

—¡Si mami! —Ambas pequeñas respondieron al unísono y se despidieron de su madre con la manita alzada mientras la veían salir por la amplia ventana.

Buttercup emprendió el vuelo observando el atardecer. El sol comenzaba a caer acentuando levemente los matices nocturnos sobre la ciudad. En el cielo podía divisarse la luna en espera de su turno para dominar la oscuridad y unas cuantas estrellas se asomaban para dejar en claro que era hora de brillar. El aire fresco del verano soplaba deliciosamente mientras ella volaba en completa calma por el cielo de Saltadilla.

Ese día era el turno de Puff rosa liderar la ronda nocturna, pero dado que Blossom había decidido — _pegarse al caliente y degenerado de su marido_ — retrasarse,Buttercup no vio mucho problema en adelantar su turno. Aunque no estuvo muy de acuerdo en un inicio, aceptó porque necesitaba un descanso de su rutinaria vida.

— _Joder, necesito más rondas…_

Ella era la menos interesada en cuidar de la población menos responsable que se escapaba de sus hogares en horarios no seguros, pero además de ser su único escape para tomar un respiro, ella no tenía otra opción. Blossom realmente se comportaba como una loca y llegaba a ponerse insoportable cuando alguien le llevaba la contra.

—Brick está igual de loco por meterse con esa mujer. —Negó al momento de recordar el motivo principal por el que habían adelantado su ronda.

Blossom y la calentura de su esposo era siempre la razón por la que a veces tenían que adelantar o atrasar rondas. Cuando llegaba el turno de los rojos, casi nunca están disponibles.

Mientras la Puff volaba bajo, logró divisar un grupo de jóvenes en el parque central, con la novedosa patineta gravitacional que juraba y garantizaba diversión extrema y sin límites. — _En mis tiempos las ruedas era la onda y no corrías el riesgo de romperte la cabeza tan fácilmente._

— ¡Hey tú, el imbécil! —detuvo su vuelo levemente sobre un árbol que estaba justo al frente del área de rampas gravitacionales, donde los jóvenes — _idiotas_ — se retaban y competían por demostrar quién era el mejor, y cruzó los brazos— ¡El tarado de playera gris, te vas a romper el cuello si continúas haciendo eso! —rodó los ojos al escuchar las risas y bromas de los jóvenes, se aproximó a una rama del árbol y se sentó, esperando el momento justo para que el sujeto se rompiera alguna extremidad y ella tuviera que ir a su ayuda. Pero dado que necesitaba algo de diversión, probablemente le rompería otra extremidad con el único propósito de enseñarle una lección. De pronto, su intercomunicador comenzó a vibrar, Buttercup levantó la mano, acercó la muñeca a su boca y respondió.

—Boomer, espero que no llames para darme malas noticias, ¿todo en orden?

— _La loca de tu hija es un mar de llanto. Incineró mi videojuego cuando entre a su habitación, ahora está encerrada y no quiere abrir._

—Ella lloraba, pero estaba tranquila… ¿Qué le dijiste, idiota?

—Le dije que se veía igual de horrible que tú a su edad… Pero no es para tanto.

Buttercup cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta 10. Boomer no dejaba de ser estúpido con la edad, parecía que se empeñaba en ser aún más tonto con el tiempo. Resopló y luego respondió— No entiendo qué diablos vio mi hermana en ti… ¡Boomer, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a tu sobrina?

— _Pero es la verdad, no se me da bien mentir, lo sabes… Como sea, tus pulgas están destrozando la habitación de juegos._

—De tu bolsillo saldrá todo para pagar lo que ellas destruyan. ¡CONTROLALAS! Se supone que tú eres el adulto ahí.

— _Si, bueno… querrás decir del de Bubbles. Fue ella quien me obligó a venir._

—Cualquiera tendría un poco de consideración humana con su esposa ¡EMBARAZADA!

— _No soy humano._

—Se nota… —Buttercup exhaló— Espero que Brick no tarde en llegar para poner orden. ¡ACABAS DE LLEGAR Y YA PERDÍSTE EL CONTROL!

— _Tus hijas están locas y eso no es mi culpa… Y Brick no va a venir, está fallándose a la caliente de tu hermana así que olvídate de la ayuda._

—Boomer, ese no es mi problema. No me interesa saber cómo lo harás, solo, o con ayuda, pero debes controlar a esas niñas si quieres evitar que te rompa las bolas por inútil. Solo asegúrate que las pequeñas se vayan a dormir y ya. ¡Eres un imbécil!

— _¡También te quiero!_

Buttercup ladeó los labios al escuchar la última oración del rubio antes de colgar.

— Perfecto. Ya no se puede confiar en la familia —susurró y luego lamentó haber aceptado el cambio de turno en primer lugar. Se suponía que Bubbles cuidaría de sus pequeñas, pero la rubia tenía 8 meses de embarazo y era insensato ponerla de niñera. Blossom se ofreció para cuidar de sus sobrinas, pero ella también tenía hijos pequeños que aún la necesitaban cerca de ellos, así que prefirió enviar a Brick como ayuda y refuerzo para Boomer. —Caliente inútil —se quejó— Los tres son igual de idiotas… —sonrió por lo bajo. Fue inevitable para ella recordar el pasado, y la ocasión en la que Blossom y Brick decidieron unir sus vidas.

—:—

 _El golpeador._

Cuando los Rowdyruff boys cumplieron 11 años, descubrieron que destruir la ciudad comenzaba a ser aburrido, poco a poco fueron abandonando su desastrosa vida y comenzaron a buscar su propio camino. Un día se vieron envueltos en un gran problema, un gigantesco bicho alienígena amenazaba con incinerar a toda Saltadilla y ellos socorrieron a las Powerpuff girls. En agradecimiento, el alcalde les ofreció un empleo como héroes, ellos se ofendieron ante tal cosa, pero luego de meditar en su futuro por unos días, aceptaron. Brick obligó a sus hermanos y a él mismo a estudiar, pusieron a trabajar sus ganancias como héroes y las cosas con las Powerpuff girls mejoraron un poco, ya no eran enemigos, pero tampoco eran grandes amigos. Brick estudió una carrera administrativa, Butch estudió ingeniería en robótica y Boomer estudió para Chef y después se especializó en repostería fina.

A los 19 años Blossom comenzó a salir con Dexter, compañero escolar de toda la vida de la Powerpuff rosa que conoció desde la infancia pero que, francamente, no se notó hasta después de los 15 años cuando el tipo se hiso el interesante. Dexter se animó a pedirle una cita a la mujer más imposible de ligar, Blossom aceptó pues en aquel entonces ella se había resignado y dejó de esperar por Brick. Con el tiempo ambos se acoplaron. El ruff rojo ignoraba el asunto, o eso parecía.

Dexter se convirtió en un científico muy importante de Estados Unidos, obtuvo un excelente empleo y múltiples reconocimientos, Blossom estudio derecho Penal y también logró un buen puesto en una de las mejores firmas de abogados de Saltadilla, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ella defendía mejor a su amada ciudad como heroína. A los pocos meses de haber ingresado a la firma, se retiró. Como el gobierno le pagaba a cada Powerpuff girl y Rowdyruff boy una muy buena suma de dinero por sus servicios como súper héroes, por cuestiones monetarias ninguno de ellos se preocupó.

Después de 8 largos, y aburridos años de noviazgo, Dexter le pidió matrimonio a Blossom. Ella aceptó porque sentía que él podría hacerla feliz y 4 meses después, luego de un acontecimiento que la confundió y decepcionó, decidió que el momento había llegado y organizó su boda.

El día de la gran boda de Blossom con el científico reconocido de la ciudad, a Brick no le quedó de otra más que golpearse el orgullo y hacer ver su opinión al respecto sobre la — _puta_ — boda de Blossom. Decidió ser sensato por una vez en su vida y reconocer lo que había ocurrido 4 meses atrás cuando se anunció el compromiso de Blossom. Aquel acontecimiento fue suficiente para aceptar su mayor derrota ante la Powerpuff líder.

Justo cuando ella estaba por decir sus votos, frente al sacerdote y su futuro esposo, Brick abrió, por no decir que destrozó, la puerta de la iglesia. Entró levitando, rozando levemente sus pies sobre el suelo alfombrado. Blossom estaba estupefacta, quiso reaccionar y gritarle cuanto insulto se supiera por interrumpir así su boda, pero Brick fue más rápido y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y le plantó el beso más caliente, honesto y sensual que pudo dar.

Ella intentó resistirse, pero a los 2 segundos se dejó vencer.

Frente a todos, Brick le acaricio la espalda, luego deslizo sus manos hasta el rostro de Blossom y cuando les hizo falta aire, se separaron levemente. Ella estaba en shock, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

—Mierda, Blossom, eres tan exquisita…

Antes de que ella reaccionara, nuevamente la besó. Brick deslizó sus labios por sobre los de Blossom, acariciándole el cuerpo y el alma. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, él la acunó entre sus brazos y se pegó a su cuerpo. Con una mano tocó suavemente la espalda de Blossom y con la otra acarició el rostro de la Powerpuff. El tiempo se detuvo, se congeló. No solo desaparecieron los invitados de la boda, sino que cientos de periodistas y miembros honorables de la sociedad, del gobierno de Saltadilla y el país, también dejaron de existir.

Solo fueron ellos dos.

Fue como si todos los años que se ignoraron mutuamente se hubiesen ido al diablo. Las escasas, muy fuertes y profundas discusiones que tuvieron por celos y reclamos durante toda su… _eso_ , lo que existiera entre esos dos, cobró sentido.

—Yo soy el único digno de ti y lo sabes... Tú me perteneces a mí, como yo a ti. —la miró fijamente a los ojos. Blossom, quería hablar, decir algo o exponer su opinión al respecto, pero simplemente estaba atónita, cuando por fin pudo sacar los que sus labios retenían, permitió que sus ojos lagrimearan.

—No puedes jugar conmigo de esa manera, Brick. No soy tu juguete.

—¿Lo quieres oír? Maldita sea, te creí lista.

—¿Qué?

—Mierda, lo sabes, no lo niegues… —gruñó— Sé que lo sabes desde hace mucho, ¿por qué crees que te odiaba tanto?

—No entiendo…

—Ese estúpido sentimentalismo déjalo para la porquería humana que habita este apestoso planeta. Pero si necesitas oír algo cercano a lo que provocas en mí… está bien.

—Brick…

—Te amo, Blossom. Joder… siempre te he amado y estoy condenado a hacerlo por el resto de mi maldita existencia. Fui creado para ser tu contraparte, para estar junto a ti. Y tú, para amarme solo a mí…

En el momento en el que Brick supo que Blossom salía con Dexter, un sentimiento incómodo le atacó. Cuando se topaba a la "feliz pareja" simplemente daba media vuelta y se largaba de ahí. Pero un día no aguantó y le reclamó a Blossom el meterse con un — _asqueroso_ — humano. Blossom no se quedó callada, le recordó a todas las mujeres que se había llevado a la cama, era muy hipócrita de su parte decir esas cosas. De momentos no se hablaban más que como líderes y en momentos extremadamente necesarios. En otras ocasiones y cuando ambos estaban de humor, pasaban horas y horas hablando y bromeando. Era como si el mundo dejara de existir solo para darles lugar a ellos dos. Cuando las bromas y risas se detenían, cuando los conocimientos ya no eran suficientes para alardear sobre su propio ego y el incómodo silencio se hacía presente, solo ahí salía a flote lo que ambos sentían. Era tan evidente que se daban cuenta de inmediato. Brick se aclaraba la garganta y en un bajo murmullo— _Tengo que irme._ —interrumpía el momento y ambos se marchaban de ahí.

 _El día que Blossom hiso público su compromiso con Dexter, los medios de comunicación explotaron eufóricos. La noticia corrió con rapidez y en pocas horas todos supieron del gran acontecimiento. Blossom estaba feliz, no lo podía negar, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había resignado, además, en verdad le había tomado cariño a Dexter. Pero esa noche, después de la fiesta improvisada que se realizó entre sus amistades para celebrar la futura boda, subió a su habitación a descansar. Dexter, amigos y familia ya se habían marchado y el desorden esperaría unas cuantas horas más para ser limpiado._ _Blossom entró con pereza a su habitación, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba un baño rápido antes de dormir. Ni siquiera encendió la luz, simplemente comenzó a desnudarse mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, una voz que ella reconoció inmediatamente le hiso sobresaltar por la sorpresa._

— _No lo harás._

— _¡¿Brick?! ¿Qué?... ¡Dios mío, casi me matas del susto!_ _—_ _Blossom regresó sus pasos en busca de las prendas que se había quitado para cubrir su desnudes, pero en el momento de encontrar su blusa, Brick se la arrebató impidiéndole cubrirse._

— _¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡DÁMELA!_

— _No lo harás_ _—siseó._

— _¿De qué hablas? ¡La-lárgate de mi casa!_ _—_ _Blossom se cubrió con las manos, sabía que no necesitaba de la luz para que él la viera. Muchos poderes salieron a flote conforme iban creciendo y uno de ellos era la habilidad de ver claramente aún en la oscuridad. Por eso, mientras notaba como era acorralada, vanamente intentaba taparse._

— _No lo harás_ _—r_ _epitió._

 _Blossom tragó en seco al chocar su espalda contra la pared. Brick estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, respirando pesadamente y cubriéndole las salidas con sus fuertes brazos y manos._

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _No lo harás_ _—murmuró—_ _Ese humano marica no te merece. No está a mi altura, ni siquiera me llega a los talones…_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Jura_ _que no te casaras, Blossom._

— _Ni-ni siquiera deberías estar aquí y…_ — _Brick la interrumpió al apoderarse de sus labios._

 _No hubo marcha atrás, ella le correspondió inmediatamente y toda esa tensión sexual que había entre ellos fue liberada esa noche. A los pocos segundos ella emparejó las cosas al quitarle la ropa a Brick, en cuanto él estuvo completamente desnudo la cargó y la llevó al baño. Quería asegurarse de que ella se quitara todo rastro de aroma y tacto de Dexter. Bajo el agua Brick la tomó y por primera vez en sus vidas ambos supieron que era placer, verdadero placer. Cuando se cansaron del agua, fueron a la cama, y se hicieron cosas que jamás pudieron olvidar. Se besaron y tocaron hasta el alma, no hubo centímetro en ellos que no fuese acariciado por el otro. Lo que se calló por muchos años salió a la luz esa noche y en esa cama._ _Para las 11 de la mañana decidieron que era suficiente pues el hambre comenzaba a hacerse evidente. No habían hablado sobre nada, todo se lo hicieron saber con besos y caricias, con jadeos, gemidos y orgasmos liberados, sin embargo, Blossom quería oírlo, lo había notado, lo sabía, ella también sentía lo mismo por él, ahora estaba segura._

 _Pero Brick nunca habló._

 _Después de marcarse hasta la conciencia, el Ruff emprendió vuelo y ella no volvió a saber nada de él. Días después Blossom entró en una profunda y fuerte depresión. Canceló la boda pensando que haría bien, había quedado claro que Brick la amaba y ella a él, pero con su desaparición solo pudo pensar que él se había burlado de ella. Después de que Dexter la convenciera de continuar con los planes matrimoniales, pues nunca supo lo que ocurrió entre ambos líderes súper poderosos, ella dedicó todo su tiempo libre en organizar la boda para evitar pensar en Brick._

El ruff le quitó el ramo de las manos y lo aventó al suelo, luego tomó a Blossom entre sus brazos y antes de tomar el vuelo, le habló a Dexter— Aléjate de mi mujer. ¿Te queda claro, idiota? —Dexter afirmó con la cabeza y tragó en seco cuando notó los ojos del Rowdyruff sobre él. Brick ladeó los labios y salió volando de ahí con Blossom entre sus brazos.

—:—

Buttercup sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Brick era un depravado y aunque Blossom protestara quejumbrosa cada que intentaba "huir" de él, nadie le creía. Esa sonrisa que traía de oreja a oreja todos los días la delataba. A pesar de los años, ambos seguían muy enamorados. Así como se demostraban su amor físicamente, también discutían y a lo grande. Pero al final todo lo solucionaban en la cama, como siempre.

La Powerpuff verde ladeó los labios ante el recuerdo. La mañana anterior Brick había llegado a su casa para darle las quejas de su hermana, — _la_ _loca obsesiva compulsiva de la limpieza_ — pues lo había enviado a dormir al sofá la noche anterior solo porque había dejado un par de prendas fuera del cesto de ropa sucia, y sus zapatos mancharon levemente la alfombra cuando llegó a casa. Blossom por su lado le llamó por la tarde para quejarse de Brick y su nulo interés por mantener su hogar ordenado y limpio, dejando sus calzoncillos sucios por todos lados y ensuciando todo el piso con barro sin consideración alguna. Para la noche, Buttercup llamó a Blossom solo para preguntar si necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a sus hijos mientras realizaba su guardia, pero después de 3 llamadas que nadie respondió, Blossom contestó sonando muy agitada. Ella solo pudo responderle entre jadeos y grititos, que no logró disimular, que llegaría un poco tarde a la ronda.

Buttercup estaba por reclamar cuando la voz de Brick se escuchó agitada al otro lado de la línea. — _Cuelga esa mierda y date la vuelta._ —Buttercup gritó y colgó horrorizada.

Por lo que Boomer le había dicho recientemente, ese par seguía pegado. Nuevamente Buttercup sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero pronto se le borró cuando logró vislumbrar a una pareja de novios que se estaban manoseando en pleno parque frente a todos.

—¡Lárguense a un motel! —gritó. Ellos rieron, pero ante la mirada penetrante de la Puff verde callaron y se fueron de ahí. Algunos metros más adelante comenzaba una riña. A uno lo llamó _Estúpido gris_ , el otro fue _Sin importancia._

Luego de observar por unos minutos los patéticos golpes que ambos se lanzaban y los gritos y reclamos de otra desconocida, se supo que la chica había coqueteado con _Estúpido gris frente_ a _Sin importancia_ , su novio.

Testosterona y ganas de marcar territorio cual animal en celo… Glorioso dulce néctar de los Dioses que solo traían desdicha y dolor a los humanos. Pero para ella eso solo era un espectáculo para entretenerse por unos minutos. Después de la patética derrota de _Sin importancia,_ las chicas comenzaron a rodear a _Estúpido gris,_ idolatrándolo y de paso causándole nauseas a Buttercup.

—Por todo el cielo, ¡no es posible! —refunfuñó. Ella había visto esos derrames de testosterona durante toda su larga vida. Sus hijos eran dominantes, sobre todo los varones. Los descendientes de su sangre habían heredado ese complejo de amo y señor de su padre, nada podía hacer, pero estaba harta de ver lo mismo una y otra vez.

Los miles de problemas en los que se veían involucrados sus hijos, cuando de chicas se trataba, fue el pan de cada día de Buttercup por muchos años. Fue una gran noticia cuando supo que estaba embarazada de sus primeras hijas 17 años atrás pues estaba cansada de que todos los demás fuesen hombres. Necesitaba un cambio radical en su vida porque estaba segura de que, si ese embarazo concluía con un varón, igualmente amado y querido como el resto, había considerado seriamente recluir a su vástago en alguna academia militar cuando las hormonas empezaran a hacer de las suyas en él. Pero además de saber que sería inútil enderezar un árbol que ya estaba retorcido desde la primera célula, su embarazo concluyó con dos bellas y temperamentales niñas. Así que conocía de primera mano aquellos incontenibles deseos de marcar territorio en los jóvenes, sobre todo cuando había féminas involucradas.

Buttercup ladeó los labios.

¿Quién pensaría que el peor de los territoriales era Boomer?

—:—

 _El tonto de los tontos._

Bubbles había tenido ya 16 novios para cuando cumplió 21 años. Sin entender la razón, después de pocos días de empezar a salir con algún chico, éste simplemente la terminaba. Realmente no le daban explicaciones sensatas o justas, solo decían estupideces sin sentido y pretextos tontos e inútiles que confundían aún más a la rubia.

Un día, luego de que otro chico la terminara después de 2 días de haberle pedido salir con él, ella le plantó una cachetada que envió al sujeto al suelo y Bubbles salió volando. Mientras sentía como el aire se llevaba sus lágrimas, Bubbles descendió hasta la azotea de un edificio.

—¿Qué está mal conmigo? Soy buena… —sollozó y se dejó caer al suelo, tomó sus piernas, las flexionó y hundió el rostro entre el espacio de sus muslos cerrados— ¿Por qué nadie quiere amarme? Si tan solo me dieran la oportunidad, tengo tanto para amar… —su voz se quebró mientras ocultaba su rostro.

Bubbles estaba enamorada de la idea del amor, del que leía en tantos libros rosas y veía en cientos de películas románticas. Quería enamorarse y ser amada, pero nadie le daba una oportunidad. Lo máximo que le había durado una relación había sido 8 días. Ni siquiera había disfrutado de un beso digno de llamarse beso, mucho menos del calor de estar entre los brazos de un hombre y en su cama—. _¡Moriré sola,_ _y virgen!_ —se lamentó al recordar que en pocas semanas cumpliría 22 años.

—¡Soy tan patética! —gritó al momento de estallar en llanto sin percatarse del espectador que la observaba a sus espaldas.

—No lo eres, Bubbles.

Aquella voz la sorprendió, pero estaba tan harta de todos que dejó de llorar de inmediato.

—Déjame en paz, Boomer. Vete —se levantó y sacudió su falda, dispuesta a salir volando de ahí lo más pronto posible—. Suficiente tengo con sentirme miserable como para que vengas a fastidiar y burlarte de mí —limpió su rostro.

—No lo hago. Yo… se que lo arruiné, pero déjame demostrarte que cambié. Te extraño y me di cuenta de eso cuando dejaste de hablarme, de mirarme... Y sé que es tarde, —Boomer cerró los ojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Sabía de antemano que ella lo mandaría al infierno— pero si me das una oportunidad…

—Ahórratelo.

—Ni siquiera puedo estar con otra chica. Solo te quiero a ti…

—No te creo… —lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos. Podía ver sinceridad en su mirada y en sus gestos, también en sus palabras, pero recordó que eso mismo había visto en él años atrás cuando dijo amarla solo para burlarse de ella— Jamás lo haré. Déjame en paz. —se alejó y emprendió el vuelo sin mirar atrás.

Él la observó alejarse, cuando Bubbles se perdió de vista, Boomer bajó la mirada. —Te demostraré que cambié, lo haré… —juró.

Boomer cometió la mayor estupidez de su vida a los 16, cuando apostó con algunos de sus amigos de la secundaria que lograría llevarse a la cama a Bubbles para antes de finalizar el año y como solo le quedaban dos meses para que eso pasara, rápidamente se puso a trabajar.

Si bien ellos eran buenos amigos, pues constantemente trabajaban en equipo para salvar la ciudad, su relación no había avanzado a más pues Boomer mantenía una relación sexual con la menor de las Powerpunk girls, Brat, y aunque Bubbles tenía sentimientos amorosos hacia el Rowdyruff azul, él alardeaba sin pena alguna que Brat y él tenía sexo desenfrenado desde siempre. Bubbles no se permitía pensar en Boomer de otra forma que no fuese como un amigo, pero después de jurarle que todo había terminado entre él y Brat, Bubbles aceptó salir con él para conocerse mejor.

Sin embargo, Bubbles acabó enterándose del sucio juego del rubio. Jamás se volvió a ver a Bubbles tan malditamente furiosa, y dolida. Fue aún más salvaje que Buttercup en sus peores días, y más letal que Blossom cuando se proponía enserio dañar a alguien. Boomer casi muere en sus manos, lo soltó solo porque lo dejó inconsciente pero después de eso, le retiró la palabra y jamás se dirigió hacia él, ni siquiera cuando luchaban en equipo defendiendo la ciudad. Lo ignoró por completo.

Los años pasaron y Boomer maduró. Vio desfilar a un sin fin de chicos atrás de Bubbles, todos hacían lo imposible por una mirada de ella y cuando uno realmente bueno lograba pasar al siguiente nivel, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo acorralaba, lo hostigaba y amenazaba, algunos se resistían, pero bastaban unos cuantos golpes para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Había ahuyentado a todos los buenos chicos que pudieron darle felicidad y amor verdadero a Bubbles, pero era egoísta y la quería solo para él, para nadie más.

Se enamoró de Bubbles cuando sintió la indiferencia de la Puff azul tiempo después de haberse descubierto su plan de seducirla y engañarla. Ese día, Boomer entendió que pagaría con sangre por su error y así fue. Esa indiferencia, su silencio y el que no lo mirara, causaron en Boomer una serie de sentimientos extraños, unos que no reconoció sino hasta después de que la viera sonriéndole a otro chico. La ira lo embriago, y aunque no supo inmediatamente la razón, poco tiempo le tomó entenderlo. Sin embargo, no pudo hablar, tuvo que callar sus sentimientos y solo observar, verla de lejos y alejar a los pretendientes de Bubbles.

Pasaron 5 años después de aquella escena. 5 años en los que las citas de Bubbles no pasaban de ser solo 1 cita. Estudio Psicología, pero continuó con su trabajo de heroína. Por un tiempo obtuvo noches medianamente placenteras de vez en cuando, pero nada se concretaba después una noche junto al sujeto en turno.

Boomer no se dio por vencido y trató de acercarse a ella por medio de poemas y cartas, y aunque no estaba seguro de que ella las leyera o no, igual le escribía. Un par a la semana, a veces 3 y en ocasiones muy especiales le escribía diariamente por semanas. Le contaba todo, lo que ocurría en sus clases, el cómo sus hermanos lo molestaban por haber escogido ser chef, también confesaba cuando no aguantaba la abstinencia y tenía que recurrir a alguna chica, pero que nunca dejaba de pensar en ella y como sentía que la necesitaba cada vez más. Le decía lo hermosa que se veía con tal ropa o que su cita de tal noche era tan poca cosa para ella y que debía mandarlo al diablo. Sin embargo, había algo que Boomer nunca le escribía; era el responsable de que todos y cada uno de los pretendientes de Bubbles desistieran de su objetivo. Siempre evitaba dejar marcas en sus víctimas, calculaba muy bien sus movimientos y, sobre todo, dejaba muy claro el mensaje.

Pero todo intento por encubrir sus fechorías se fueron al diablo cuando Mac, un ex compañero de la universidad de Bubbles, que había partido a otra ciudad en cuanto se graduaron, regresó a la ciudad y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo buscó a Bubbles y comenzaron a salir. Boomer dejó salir su frustración en una habitual carta, mencionando que se estaba hartando de advertir muy sutilmente a puñetazos a su cita que dejara de rondarla, que Mac no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y que, si las cosas seguían igual, haría a un lado la sutileza y le haría sentir el infierno en carne propia. Porque ya había " _hablado_ " con Mac 3 veces, pero el tipo aquel parecía no entender el mensaje. Había demostrado interés en Bubbles, mucho más que cualquier otro y a pesar de la paliza que Boomer le había propinado, seguía firme con su intención de buscar a la Powerpuff azul. Boomer no tenía intención de enviar aquella carta, solo la había utilizado como desahogo. La carta de ese día, dirigida a ella, ya estaba elaborada y posaba sobre el escritorio, esperando a ser llevada al buzón, pero Boomer derramó un poco de café en el escritorio y confundió las hojas. Al final, la carta que no planeaba enviar llegó a sus manos.

Bubbles leía todas y cada una de aquellas cartas más de 3 veces cada que llegaban, con el labio inferior entre sus dientes e intentando no sonreír como tonta enamorada, pero jamás lo admitiría. Cuando se topaba con el Ruff azul lo ignoraba olímpicamente, no le dirigía ninguna palabra, mucho menos una mirada. Y aunque él presentía que la rubia de ojos azules incineraba las cartas con su visión de rayos laser en cuanto estas llegaban a sus manos, al menos creía ganar puntos por persistencia.

Pero una noche Bubbles llegó dispuesta a partirle la cara, lo sorprendió saliendo de la ducha, una toalla se envolvía alrededor a su cintura y dejaba al descubierto el marcado cuerpo del rubio. Boomer reconoció inmediatamente aquella sensual y conocida silueta en su habitación, supo que estaba a punto de definirse aquel asunto entre los dos, y a su parecer, el desenlace no lucía muy favorecedor. Bubbles parecía estar endemoniadamente furiosa. Muy furiosa.

—¡HAS SIDO TU TODO ESTE TIEMPO! —acusó.

Boomer no entendió en el momento, dirigió la vista hacia los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio, buscando la carta que, se suponía, contenía su frustrante desahogo. Al ver el sobre manchado con un poco de café, supo que no tenía escapatoria. Había entregado la carta equivocada.

—Si —suspiró con resignación. Estaba seguro de que ese sería el fin de cualquier esperanza que almacenara respecto a ella— He sido yo.

—¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO MAL QUE ME HE SENTIDO CONMIGO MISMA?! ¡CREYENDO QUE HAY ALGO MAL EN MI! —vociferó furiosa— ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO HE LLORADO POR PENSAR QUE ESTABA CONDENADA A LA SOLEDAD?!... ¡QUE NADIE QUERRIA AMARME!... ¡¿TIENES UNA MALDITA IDEA, BOOMER?!

—Te he escuchado llorar en todas y cada una de aquellas situaciones, después de que te han dejado he estado ahí, en la sombra. —respondió al momento de caminar con tranquilidad hacia la dirección de Bubbles— Así que sí, me hago una idea. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no me arrepiento. —añadió.

—¿Qué?...

—No me arrepiento. —tomó otra toalla de su closet y comenzó a secar su cabello. Aparentemente estaba relajado, pero por dentro sentía la furia de Bubbles sobre él, lo sentía perfectamente y por ello estaba intentando resignarse.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Boomer? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Esto es tu venganza?

—Pasa que te quiero solo para mí y no pretendo otra cosa más que tenerte a mi lado. — _Al diablo los secretos._ —¿Venganza? Vamos mi amor, si de venganzas hablamos, no es de ti de quien la necesito, sino de todos los idiotas que te han tocado.

—¡Estas muy mal de la cabeza!

Boomer ladeó los labios. Se suponía que el loco de los Rowdyruff boys era Butch, pero dado que eran familia, quizás se le había pegado un poco de aquella peligrosa demencia. Todo lo que había hecho, asegurándose de que los pretendientes de Bubbles entendieran el mensaje de NO DISPONIBLE, habían sido actos de locura, de celos, de rabia y de frustración.

Porque la amaba y ella no le creía, porque con su indiferencia le hacía saber que jamás lo perdonaría. Y no la culpaba. Si estuviese en el lugar de Bubbles, él se hubiese rebanado el cuello por haber pensado siquiera en lastimar de aquella forma a la única mujer que estaba destinada para él. Así que si, estaba loco, celoso y enamorado hasta el tuétano, y no se arrepentía por dos cosas:

La primera, además de la locura, era que, de no haber jugado con Bubbles, no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que era y de lo inútil que él se sentía sin ella. La segunda es que, en todos esos años de espionaje y acoso, conoció a una Bubbles oculta para el mundo. Era perfecta para él en todos los aspectos, y tenía sentido, eran contrapartes. A pesar de lo mucho que la gente decía conocer a la más tierna y sensible de las Powerpuff girls, Bubbles no mostraba ni la quinta parte de quien era realmente. Fuerte, lista, ruda y salvaje, aquellas características que sobresalían en sus hermanas, también vivían en ella, a su estilo y manera, pero estaba ahí. No solo era una chica emocional, también era resistente, valiente e intrépida.

Era perfecta para él.

—Si… digamos que un poco. —levantó la mirada y la observó. Por unos segundos llegó a temer por su vida, pero dado que ya no tenía nada que perder, tomó valor de donde no tenía y se acercó aún más a ella. — Eres tú, el motivo de mi mal… —La rubia había salido de su departamento improvisadamente, vestía un top blanco sin mangas pegado a su torso, un holgado, cómodo y corto short azul cubría sus caderas, estaba descalza, con el cabello suelto y desordenado. La vio completamente provocativa— Enojada eres aún más sexi… —Bubbles estaba enojada, sí, pero también estaba sonrojada. Teniéndola así de cerca, pudo notar el calor sobre sus mejillas y labios, indicándole que ahí pasaba algo— Lo haces solo para provocarme… —Boomer se pegó a ella y ante el inminente nerviosismo de la rubia, sonrió.

—¡E-estas equiv…! —antes de que ella pudiese terminar la frase, Boomer la tomó de la cintura y la besó con desesperación.

Ella intentó soltarse y separarse, incluso lo golpeó para poder tomar un poco de aire, pero Boomer no detuvo su agarre. Sus labios la tenían prisionera, ni siquiera se movían, solo estaba fuertemente unidos a los de ella. Para cuando Bubbles se cansó de luchar y de resistirse, Boomer dejó de abrazarla con fuerza y pasó a ser más suave con ella. Sus labios empezaron a rosarse quedamente y por la superficie, Bubbles dudó, no sabía qué hacer porque si bien ella nunca había dejado de quererlo, tenía miedo.

—No… —Bubbles se alejó levemente, sus ojos aún se mantenían cerrados— No puedo, tengo miedo.

—Dame una oportunidad. Solo una. —Boomer acarició la espalda de la rubia, sentía el cálido y dulce aliento de la chica entre sus brazos, muy cerca de su rostro. Unió su frente a la de ella y espero respuesta.

—No es sencillo. Me has lastimado en tantas formas…

—Lo sé, y he pagado muy caro por eso. Dame la oportunidad para demostrarte que he cambiado, Bubbles. No soy el mismo, maduré. Solo te pido una sola oportunidad…

—Boomer… —abrió los ojos y el rubio hiso lo mismo. Ambas azuladas miradas se encontraron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, y Bubbles vio un brillo distinto en él— Yo… necesito tiempo.

—Te daré todo el que necesites, pero por favor, ya no me ignores.

—Seamos amigos, es lo único que puedo ofrecer, por ahora. Yo necesito tiempo…

—Está bien… pero dile al imbécil de Mac que te deje en paz, o lo voy a matar.

Bubbles se alejó un poco y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una sonora carcajada. Para cuando pudo controlarse, limpio las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos y habló ante la expresión enfadada de Boomer.

—Ahora comprendo, él dijo que lo habían asaltado 3 veces y creí que solo era mala suerte… Incluso le enseñé un par de golpes y movimientos —sonrió— Mac me ha buscado porque necesita consejos, se va a casar y no sabe cómo decírselo a su familia, sobre todo a su hermano mayor…

Boomer sintió alivio rápidamente, pero su rostro hiso la pregunta más obvia tan rápido que Bubbles le respondió antes de que él siquiera abriera la boca.

— ¡Mac es gay!... jajajaja

— _Genial._

Boomer siempre se las arreglaba para hacer honor a su título.

—:—

Buttercup ladeó los labios.

Recordó a la perfección aquella vez pues Bubbles le llamó excitada para narrarle todo lo ocurrido entre ella y Boomer. Al terminar, Buttercup le aconsejó que fuera cautelosa, después voló hacia el departamento del rubio y tras una serie de golpes, patadas y amenazas, se encargó de hacer prometer al ruff azul que se comportaría como todo un señorito correcto con su hermanita menor. Boomer recibió aquella sutil llamada de atención con mucho gusto y durante los siguientes meses se dedicó a demostrarle a Bubbles que había cambiado. Fue mucho tiempo para él, pero valió la pena porque si bien Bubbles aún no lo aceptaba del todo, al menos le permitía hablarle y salir con él. Pero el tiempo pasó y un día que ambos sintieron la necesidad de satisfacerse físicamente, todo quedo olvidado y en la cama de Boomer, después de horas interminables y satisfactorias de unirse una y otra vez, decidieron iniciar una relación formal.

Un mes después, se casaron.

Buttercup odió con toda su alma aquella boda pues, a diferencia de Blossom que no le insistió por usar un vestido el día que dejaron plantado a Dexter en el altar, Bubbles si le insistió y rogó, suplicó y finalmente la obligó a ponerse un vestido que se pegó a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, causándole sonrojos y vergüenza por todos los halagos que recibió en aquella memorable fiesta.

—… ¡¿VIERON ESO?!

El grito eufórico de Estúpido Gris, el sujeto loco que nuevamente estaba haciendo piruetas en el aire, captó la atención de Buttercup, sacándola de sus pensamientos una vez más.

La Powerpuff verde observó el intercomunicador en su muñeca, llevaba casi 2 horas ahí sentada y Estúpido Gris aún seguía sin fracturarse un hueso. — _Debería_ _adelantar un poco las cosas…_ —pensó.

—¡Idiota, te vas a romper algo! —Buttercup gritó desde la copa del árbol cuando Estúpido Gris intentó saltar, otra vez, de una rampa considerablemente alta sobre la patineta de energía azul. — _Esa porquería… Ojalá se rompa el cuello, o una pierna… en varias partes. ¡Si! En 5 partes._

—¡Vamos nena, puedo hacerlo y si me ocurre algo, tu vendrás a ayudarme!

Buttercup descendió hasta estar frente a él. Rondaba los 20. Vestía de manera casual y deportiva. Alto, andrógino, con la piel blanca, ojos color miel y labios carnosos… No era ciega, el sujeto lucía muy atractivo. Si él se portaba bien y dejaba salir las palabras incorrectas, tal vez consideraría hacerlo su nuevo amante, por unos cuantos días, solamente.

—Tal vez logre hacerte feliz por un rato en agradecimiento…

— _Jamás._ —Buttercup desechó la idea inmediatamente— _Demasiado estúpido para mí…_ —luego de ver cómo le sonreía "coquetamente" y le guiñaba el ojo. Sus amigos comenzaron a silbar, aplaudir y palmear su espalda en señal de respeto. No cualquiera estaba lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para atreverse a decirle semejante cosa a una de las heroínas líder del mundo. Sobre todo, a " _la salvaje_ " Buttercup, quien era conocida por hacerse respetar de una manera muy — _¿Única, violenta, salvaje, sanguinaria? Sobre todo, violenta, si y sanguinaria también, mucho._ —peculiar. La puff verde había enviado a alguno que otro idiota al hospital por haberse atrevido a silbarle o decir un piropo poco caballeroso hacia su persona, así que era un milagro que el sujeto aun siguiera con vida. Buttercup cruzó los brazos y después de soltar una carcajada sonora, respondió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Steve.

—Idiota Steve, —afirmó— ¿Qué harás si te doy la oportunidad? No soy cualquier mujer, tienes que tenerlo muy resistente para poder satisfacerme, de lo contrario se te va a quebrar. Además, no me gustan las pequeñeces y por lo que veo… —escaneó el cuerpo completo del Steve con su visión de rayos x— No das la talla.

Los gritos y burlas no se hicieron esperar. Los amigos de Steve ya los rodeaban, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos pues era la primera vez que Buttercup reaccionaba más que bien ante una insinuación de tal magnitud. No perdieron oportunidad para reír y burlarse de su amigo.

—Vamos, te demuestro lo contrario justo en este momento, But… —Antes de que Steve terminara de hablar, una estela verde oscuro pasó rápidamente frente a él, tomándolo del tobillo y llevándoselo consigo hasta sobrepasar los edificios más altos de Saltadilla mientras el chico chillaba y gritaba del pánico.

—¿Qué dijiste, marica humano hijo de puta? —Butch gruñó al momento de elevar el tobillo de Steve y ponerlo al nivel de su rostro— ¿Acaso no sabes que ella es mi mujer?

…

—:—


	2. TIEMPO-2

The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o re publicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS 3

—:—

Capítulo 2

 **[TIEMPO]**

 _El_ _tiempo_ __ _avanza de manera inexorable y no hay nada que podamos hacer para modificar su curso. Es imposible lograr que se desarrolle más lento o más rápido, o pretender guardar un poco para el futuro._

—:—

 _Dedicado a MisguidedGhosts04_

Buttercup soltó un soplido de fastidio. Estaba por elevar el vuelo e ir por Steve, cuando su intercomunicador vibró. Rápidamente observo en la pequeña pantalla un breve mensaje de Bridgett.

" _Nos quedamos, pero Brittany no sale de su habitación. Los chicos están aquí, junto con su hermano y Break… Tío Boomer dice que no demores, ya envió reemplazo para ti."_

¡Genial, perfecto!

Lo último que necesitaba era que Butch decidiera aparecer justo en ese momento.

Ella aún no hablaba con Break, mucho menos lo había puesto sobre aviso con la reciente llegada de su padre. La presencia de Butch solo empeoraba las cosas. Break no era débil, era igual o más fuerte que su padre y el resto de sus hermanos, sin embargo, algo que no podría evitar que le causara daño serían las palabras duras y venenosas de Butch. El repudio, desprecio y sabrá Dios que más cosas, podrían herir enserio a su hijo.

Su pequeño bebé… Todos sus hijos, a pesar de la rudeza, fuerza, soberbia, ego y edad que pudiesen tener, siempre serían sus bebés.

Buttercup emprendió el vuelo con rapidez. El desgarrador grito de Steve se podía escuchar claramente por todo Saltadilla. Sinceramente no quería saber qué cosas le estaba diciendo Butch al pobre Steve. El Rowdyruff boy verde podía ser un maniático cuando se lo proponía. Su especialidad, además de la fuerza de los golpes, era la tortura psicológica.

—… Desmembrarte lentamente mientras te ahogas con tu propia mierda. Del culo te meteré un bate de béisbol que te saldrá por la garganta…

Butch tenía sujetado a Steve del borde del cinturón que rodeaba la cadera del chico, lo tenía agarrado con solo dos dedos, sus piernas y brazos le colgaban. Todo él era un perfecto tono blanquecino, similar al color de la leche, de lo pálido que estaba.

—Bájalo, déjalo tranquilo, Butch. —Buttercup se posicionó frente al ruff, intentando sonar autoritaria porque la escena era de lo más bizarra. Los chillidos de Steve eran demasiado graciosos como para aguantarse la risa.

—Como gustes, Butternena —lo soltó.

Buttercup fue a por Steve y poco antes de que tocara el suelo, ella lo tomó por el pie y lo llevó de regreso al parque. A pocos centímetros del suelo, lo soltó provocándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

—Cámbiate los pantalones, apestas. —Buttercup emprendió el vuelo y surcó el cielo con rapidez. Por unos minutos se sintió tranquila al no ser perseguida por Butch. Tenía la esperanza de que solo había aparecido por la zona por pura casualidad. — ¡ _O muy mala suerte!_ —De igual forma, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente.

Alejar a Butch de Saltadilla, y de Break, era vital. Demasiado importante como para posponerlo.

Break había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su esposa humana, Diana, algunos años atrás, sumiéndolo en depresión y tristeza. Se alejó de todos y por un par de años no se supo nada de él. Incluso Butch lo buscó cuando supo que Break había desaparecido a las pocas horas de haberse enterado que su esposa había muerto en un accidente de auto, pero ni él pudo dar con Break.

Cuando Break regresó, recibió un muy merecido sermón por parte de Buttercup, y todos sus hermanos, ella le ordenó no desaparecer nuevamente pues era suficiente con lo que Butch hacía, Break juró que jamás volvería a irse sin decir nada, pidió perdón por haber causado problemas y todo volvió a la normalidad.

A los pocos meses de su regreso, se encontró con Bocc, amigo de la adolescencia, hijo de Brute y Buck, quien había llegado a Saltadilla con un mensaje de sus padres para las Powerpuff girls y Rowdyruff boys, informándoles cómo iba todo al otro lado del océano pacifico. Su llegada fue bien recibida por todos y Bocc se quedó unas semanas provocando que él y Break reiniciaran su amistad.

Amistad…

—¿Y mi beso de bienvenida? —Butch demandó al momento de posicionarse al costado de Buttercup

—¿Qué mierda te hace pensar que te voy a besar? —Buttercup detuvo su vuelo y lo observó con detenimiento mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— _Ahí estaba, igual de inútil…_ _—_ _Y sexi_ _—_ _El bueno para nada e idiota de Butch._

—Vamos mi amor, me extrañaste. Butch lo sabe muy bien…

El Rowdyruff ladeó los labios, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. — _Ay, no…_ — Buttercup tragó en seco cuando sintió la roca musculosa que la atraía con fuerza.

A pesar de los años ese violento arrebato aún causaba estragos en ella. Butch era un salvaje, un animal y un completo imbécil, pero se le hacía irresistible cuando su actitud dominante la tomaba. Además, estaba loco. A ella le excitaba esa locura.

— _¡Maldita sea!_ —chilló internamente. Ese corte de pelo estilo militar, con un ligero largo de la parte superior, lo hacía lucir autoritario y peligroso. Su torso marcado y muy bien trabajado aún le robaba suspiros a la puff, y a muchas humanas también. La ropa que llevaba no ayudaba en nada porque se ajustaba perfectamente al varonil cuerpo de Butch. — _Y esa puta sonrisa de enfermo depredador sexual... ¡¿Cómo era posible?!_ —Algo tenía ese idiota que la dejaba _idiota_ por su simple cercanía. La mirada penetrante de Butch le perforaba hasta los huesos. La hacía débil, la ponía _estúpida_ y lo peor de todo es que se evidenciaba. No quería hacer notar que el simple tacto de sus dedos por sobre la tosca piel de Butch provocaba que ella se derritiera entre sus brazos. — _¡Y solo era un roce, maldita sea!_ —Pero no se quedaría ahí, observándolo como retrasada, sintiéndose una estúpida adolescente enamorada entre los brazos de su "príncipe" perfecto e ideal.Butch estaba muy lejos, a años luz, de ser siquiera algo similar a eso.

Buttercup reaccionó muy delicadamente dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna, lo que ocasionó que Butch se doblara del dolor y la soltara. La puff provechó esa distracción y salió volando de ahí tan rápido como pudo, tomaría solo unos pocos segundos a Butch recuperar el aliento, pero sería suficiente para que ella pudiese escapar.

Sí, estaba idiota por él, se le caía la baba de solo verlo y aún sentía esas ganas de arrancarle la ropa y _comérselo_ en ese momento, en ese instante sin importar nada... Pero no.No lo perdonaba. A pesar de cuanto lo amara, él jamás cambiaria, ni por ella ni por todos los hijos que habían tenido con el paso del tiempo.

Butch le había roto el corazón una y otra vez sin piedad. Ella ya se había hartado de perdonarlo, de esperarlo. De amarlo.

—:—

Cuando ellos cumplieron 15 años, Butch supo que estaría condenado a esa mujer poco femenina, brusca, violenta y más salvaje que él.

Aunque sus respectivos hermanos mayores, y líderes, habían llegado a un acuerdo de "paz y armonía" entre ambos grupos, ni Butch ni Buttercup estuvieron de acuerdo. Se odiaban a muerte. Protestaron, renegaron, se repudiaron, se insultaron, se golpearon, se humillaron y al final, acabaron en la cama.

Aunque el inicio fue sumamente extraño para ambos, una noche bastó para saber que pasara lo que pasara, estarían ligados para siempre. Porque si bien aún seguían odiándose, también se atraían y mucho. Buttercup se resistió, luchó, y luego de golpearlo hasta el cansancio, Butch rió como maniático degenerado y se apoderó de ella. Los seductores y posesivos labios del Rowdyruff le nublaron las ideas, sus caricias poco delicadas le estremeció la piel y el calor subió tan rápido que ni siquiera notó que estaba entregándose a su némesis eterno. No supo cómo, pero acabaron en la habitación de un motel de paso, lejos de Saltadilla. Las horas pasaron y parecía que jamás se despegarían. Era sumamente increíble porque Butch ya había estado con humanas y nunca había disfrutado de aquella forma el acto sexual. Para Buttercup todo era sumamente placentero. La realidad había sobrepasado gratamente sus expectativas.

Luego todo se tornó suave, lento. Las mordidas y lamidas lujuriosas se volvieron besos cariñosos. El manoseo pervertido se transformó en caricias delicadas y lo que había sido una sesión de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, término siendo un acto de amor. De no ser por la incesante llamada de Brick al celular de Butch, hubiesen continuado por el mismo camino. Pero dado que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que sería de ellos después de lo que acababan de hacer, en silencio, decidieron que era hora de irse a casa.

Por separado, por supuesto.

Mientras Buttercup se vestía de un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Butch, él hacía lo mismo desde el otro extremo de la habitación, pero cuando la PowerPuff buscó entre las sabanas la liga para sujetar su cabello medianamente largo, removió una parte que ella no notó, pero Butch sí. Él ni siquiera reparó en ese detalle, no pensó que ella lo fuera aún y aunque nunca había estado con una, al menos tenía cierto conocimiento sobre el tema.

Cuando vio que Buttercup entraba al pequeño baño de aquella habitación, se apresuró hacia la cama y observó con detenimiento la pequeña, pero muy significante mancha de semen, fluidos vaginales y sangre.

Buttercup le había entregado su virginidad.

A Butch le atacó el remordimiento.

— _Pero ella… no lo aparentó, supo qué hacer, como moverse y todo pareció natural, con experiencia…_ —Por eso había sido un salvaje animal desenfrenado con ella. — _¡Mierda!_ —Butch vio a Buttercup salir del baño y un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta. Sí, era un desalmado, un hijo de puta y un enfermo sociópata. A pesar de sentir orgullo por no pertenecer a la raza humana, de mofarse de los valores humanos, tenía una pisca de conciencia y moral. Solo cuando él quería, obviamente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? —le cuestionó.

Buttercup enmarcó una ceja. —¿Acaso eso te habría importado?

—Con un demonio, verdecida, hu-hubiese sido un poco más… delicado. —susurró— ¡Al principio!

Buttercup cambió su expresión. —¿Acaso el más imbécil de los Rowdyruff tontos consideraría ser un poco no tan… el? Claro, como si eso fuera posible… Dudo que te importe la virginidad de la que te comiste por la tarde. Seguro que en la noche te tocará una experta y todo se olvidará. Butch, no soy idiota, yo sé a dónde terminará esto. En nada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué caso tenía? Tú no tenías ni la más mínima intención de dejarme en paz. De no haber cedido, probablemente me hubieses violado.

—Hey, espera ahí, seré todo lo que quieras, y gracias, pero no soy ningún maldito violado, Butter… nena. — Butch sintió un ligero calor en su rostro, ladeó la cara y huyó de la mirada asombrada de Buttercup— Yo creí que tú… yo pensé, yo… Maldición —Llevó ambas manos por sobre su cabeza y enterró los dedos en su cabello.

—No importa… —Buttercup tomó sus botas y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de largarse de ahí en ese instante. Después se pondría los zapatos, tenía que alejarse porque todo ese interrogatorio, y el sonrojo que le causaba la preocupación de Butch por no ser delicado con ella y su primera vez, comenzaba a incomodarle.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la manilla de la puerta, Butch llegó a su lado, causándole un sobresalto.

—¿Te guardabas para alguien especial? —le preguntó al oído. A pesar de ser mucho más alto que ella, se las ingenió para que sus labios se deslizaran por sobre el cuello de Buttercup.

—Ta-tal vez… —respondió. Buttercup no pudo evitar estremecerse por el tacto, jadeó cuando sintió la lengua del ruff detrás de su oreja, descendiendo hasta regresar a su cuello el cual lamió y succionó hasta hacer una gran marca roja, igual a las que había hecho en todo su cuerpo.

—Yo no soy como cualquiera. Soy especial… —le dio la vuelta y la posicionó frente a él.

—Maldito idiota ególatra…

Butch le sonrió con sinceridad y lujuria retorcida. Ahí estaba, con esa mirada brillosa y las pupilas dilatadas, con los labios entre abiertos y su cálido aliento saliendo de su boca con pesadez. Ahí la tenia de nuevo, entre sus brazos y nuevamente excitada. Justo como el tipo de chica que en sus fantasías dominaba. La besó y terminaron en la cama, otra vez.

Después de un par de horas, y del mensaje de Blossom amenazando con destruir la ciudad en su búsqueda si ella no regresaba a casa en los siguientes 15 minutos, Buttercup tuvo que, literalmente, arrancarse de Butch para vestirse con las prendas que encontró y salir de ahí tan rápido como su súper velocidad se lo permitiera.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra a sus respectivos hermanos.

Butch siempre alardeaba y contaba a sus hermanos de las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama, les contaba cada minucioso detalle sin omitir ningún dato, pero en esa ocasión no habló. Brick sospechaba que había desaparecido por casi 24 horas a causa de una mujer, no era idiota, además Butch estuvo de muy buen humor por varios días. Así que, o su rebelde hermano comenzaba a madurar, cosa que sabía era imposible, o se trataba de una mujer.

 _¡Una asquerosa y vil humana inmunda!_

—¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN, BUTCH! —Brick gritó cual demonio enfurecido cuando descubrió unas bragas en la habitación de su hermano.

Había sido una casualidad, Brick buscaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos pues tenía demasiada pereza como para salir a buscar una, así que había entrado a la habitación de Butch, sabía que su hermano siempre tenía uno que otro cigarrillo por ahí tirado, y mientras hurgaba entre las pertenencias de Butch, se encontró con una prenda demasiado femenina. Sabía que Butch no era el tipo de hombres que guardaban trofeos, así que ESA braga negra con encajes en los bordes era especial. Tanto como para haberla tenido guardada en su cajón principal, completamente limpia y muy bien doblada.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA ESA ZORRA, PERO NO PUEDES!... ¡NO TIENES PERMITIDO TENER SENTIMIENTOS POR ELLA! —Brick incineró con su visión laser aquella prenda, mientras tenia a Butch fuertemente sujetado del cuello. Boomer estaba en el marco de la puerta, un poco asustado, pero con el rostro serio. — ¡NINGUNO TIENE PERMITIDO SENTIR EMOCIONES HUMANAS! ¡NO PUEDEN ENAMORARSE COMO UN ASQUEROSO HUMANO! ¡¿LO ENTIENDEN?!... ¡NO SOMOS HUMANOS, NO NOS COMPORTAMOS COMO ELLOS!

Butchveía con profundo odio a su hermano, pero se mantuvo firme en mirarlo fijamente. Brick observó a Boomer y este asintió inmediatamente, el Rowdyruff rojo regresó la mirada hacia Butch y apretó su agarre sobre el cuello de su hermano al no ver respuesta.

—¿Lo entiendes?... —siseó.

Brick jamás iba a permitir que ninguno de sus hermanos sucumbiera ante una humana. No permitiría que su sangre se mezclara con la de alguien tan bajo a ellos. Así que NO. Las únicas dignas de ellos eran 6, y 3 estaban completamente mal de la cabeza, además las Powerpunk girls parecían tener algo con los Rowdyright boys.

Y las Powerpuff girls… Sí, era una — _puta_ — locura, pero ahí había un poco, leve, casi insignificante pero microscópica esperanza de que algo milagroso pasara. Porque a pesar de ser la única opción viable para no morir en la — _jodida_ — soledad, las odiaban. Había llegado a un acuerdo de no agresión, pero eso no significaba que no las odiaran, sobre todo a Blossom. Odiaba sentirse estúpido en su presencia, odiaba notar como observaba su cabello cuando el viento lo hacía flotar con demasiada hermosura y lo que más aborrecía, era la manera en la que ella amaba y protegía a los humanos.

—¿Lo entiendes, Butch? —nuevamente el ruff rojo habló.

Butch levantó el rostro, a pesar de que el agarre de su hermano era fuerte y comenzaba a faltarle el aire, no se iba a doblegar. También era orgulloso, quizás más que Brick.

—Suéltame, pedazo de mierda. ¡Hare lo que se pegue la ga…! —Butch cerró los ojos y se dobló del dolor. Brick le había dado un rodillazo en el estómago.

—No idiota. Tú harás lo que yo ordene. Y te ordeno que te olvides de esa perra. No volverás a verla, no te la vas a coger otra vez y te olvidaras de ella… Además, ¿Quién podría siquiera querer a un fenómeno? No sirves para esas cosas, Butch, acéptalo… No existe mujer lo suficientemente enferma como para aceptar todo el infierno que tienes metido ahí… —punzó con su dedo en la frente del moreno— en la puta cabeza.

Los siguientes meses, Butch y Buttercup se encontraron a escondidas. Después de lo que pasó entre Bubbles y Boomer, Blossom les prohibió hacer cualquier lazo emocional o sentimental con cualquiera de los Rowdyruff boys. Pero ellos se veían, se encontraba y se tomaban cada que querían y cuando se les reventaba la gana. Buttercup odiaba admitirlo, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Pero los años pasaron y él no parecía interesado en hacer público lo que había entre ellos dos. Él motivo era simple, Butch tenía miedo y ella también.

A los 18 años, Buttercup se hartó de esperar a que el ruff aceptara públicamente la relación que tenían, ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a sus hermanas, pero él no. Así que lo mandó al diablo, y terminó con él. Luego de unos meses turbios de sufrimiento silencioso, aceptó salir con Mitch, un viejo amigo de la infancia que siempre mostró interés en ella, y se dio la oportunidad que merecía. El tiempo pasó y su relación con el castaño continúo. Ambos se graduaron de la universidad y 10 años después, se casaron.

Sin embargo, secretamente, ella jamás dejó de ir a la cama de Butch. Solo él podía hacerla satisfacerla a cómo debía ser. A pesar del mucho odio que le tenía por no demostrar interés alguno más que el de llevársela a la cama, Buttercup siguió enamorada de él. Lo intentó por todos los medios, pero simplemente no pudo. Buttercup le fue infiel a Mitch todo el tiempo de su noviazgo y matrimonio pues nunca pudo satisfacerla por completo. Buttercup fingía disfrutar del sexo, pero la realidad era que el joven y apuesto doctor Mitch Mitchelson no le daba la talla. Y no era culpa de Mitch, eso ella lo sabía perfectamente, su esposo era lo suficientemente viril como para cumplir como hombre, el problema radicaba en que Buttercup no era humana, sino una súper creación.

Mucho más fuerte, más resistente y por ende mucho más compleja. El miembro de Butch era más grande, más largo y más grueso, pero sobre todo era muchísimo más resistente al de un humano promedio. Con Mitch solo tenía sexo por un par de horas sin posibilidad de que ella lograra el tan ansiado orgasmo y debía controlarse para no causarle daño. Con Butch debía fijarse un horario porque no podían seguir encerrados en la habitación por tantos días, solo su contraparte le daba la talla y él lo sabía perfectamente pues a Butch le ocurría exactamente igual. Aún en la intimidad, se complementaban.

Cuando Mitch cumplió 11 años de matrimonio con Buttercup, notó que ella lucía como una fresca y juvenil chica universitaria. Ni ella, ni sus hermanas, envejecían. Las hermanas de la Powerpuff verde ya iban por el segundo o tercer vástago, pero su esposa simplemente no quedaba embarazada. Asustado, Mitch se realizó algunos exámenes médicos, pero todos salieron perfectos, él estaba completamente sano. Con ayuda del profesor Utonium, sometió a Buttercup a pruebas de fertilidad, el resultado de las pruebas fue contundente, Buttercup estaba perfectamente sana, ella podía embarazarse en cualquier momento, pero ellos no eran compatibles. Nunca podrían tener hijos. El ADN de las Powerpuff girls era muy similar al humano, pero la mutación que había causado la sustancia X era tal, que solo podían unirse para procrear con ADN igualmente alterado.Sin mencionar que Buttercup, sus hermanas y los Rowdyruff boys parecían haberse detenido en el tiempo. Eran inmortales

Pocos meses antes de que Mitch cumpliera 40 años, una joven Buttercup se descuidó y pensando que su esposo ya se había ido a su ronda en el hospital, dejó una prueba de embarazo positiva sobre el lavabo del baño. Mitch entró rápidamente y sin avisar, pues ya en el auto, sintió que no alcanzaba a llegar al hospital y decidió orinar en su baño, cuando estaba por lavarse las manos, vio la prueba.

No… Ellos jamás serian compatibles. Las pruebas realizadas tiempo atrás, arrojaron que cualquier célula no compatible con Buttercup era eliminada de su cuerpo.

—¡Es imposible! —Mitch protestó y exigió una explicación. Al verse descubierta y con nada que perder, pues se había hartado de fingir, Buttercup le confesó la verdad. El hijo que esperaba era de Butch. Una semana después, se divorciaron.

Cuando Butch supo que la mujer de su vida esperaba un hijo de él, fue a por ella y reveló que la amaba desde que eran solo unos adolescentes. Por un tiempo fueron felices, pero cuando el pequeño nació y las responsabilidades se hicieron enormes y notorias, un día Butch se fue sin explicación alguna, dejando a Buttercup sola con su hijo.

Tiempo después, cuando el pequeño Butch Jr. cumplió 5 años, sus padres se reconciliaron, pasaron varios años juntos y todo fue feliz entre ellos. Los hijos de Blossom y Bubbles, al igual que el pequeño Butch, desarrollaron súper poderes como sus progenitores, creando así una nueva raza de súper héroes. Las Powerpunk girls y los Rowdyright boys se casaron con sus contrapartes respectivamente y los hijos no tardaron en llegar. Todo estaba bien, hasta que Buttercup se embarazo de nuevo. El día que los gemelos nacieron, Butch desapareció y no se supo nada de él sino hasta 4 años después. Justo el día que el profesor Utonium falleció, Butch llegó para consolar a Buttercup, dejándola nuevamente embarazada.

Entre Buttercup y Butch seguían las cosas igual, en el momento de nacer un bebe, Butch desaparecía y volvía varios años después. Ella lo perdonaba, se repetía la historia y él se iba. Cansada del abandono constante de Butch, Buttercup se casó con Tom, un catedrático universitario con quien fue feliz, pues aceptaba y amaba a sus hijos que en ese entonces ya eran 5. Pero 14 años después, Tom falleció y Buttercup quedó nuevamente sola. Pero al igual que sucedió con Mitch, Buttercup le fue infiel a Tom todo su matrimonio con Butch.

—:—

—¡Vamos, nena! ¿Cuánto tiempo me harás esperar? —Butch la alcanzó en pocos segundos y voló a su lado. — Me has tenido castigado por demasiado tiempo.

—Déjame tranquila y lárgate… Me harté de ser tu muñeca inflable. Y ni siquiera visitas a tus hijos.

—La mayoría ya son abuelos, no me necesitan.

—¿Y qué hay del resto? Las niñas no dejan de preguntar por ti y yo ya me estoy hartando de decirles y explicarles que eres un maldito idiota cobarde…

—Butter mi amor, sabes perfectamente que sí me importan, sobre todo las nenas de Butch. Eres tú quien no me ha dejado verlas, ni bien llego a casa te sueltas como una loba salvaje y eso me calienta, pero no me permites ni cruzar la maldita puerta.

—¡¿Y por qué será?! ¿Tendrá que ver que tú nunca has estado para ellos, siempre has huido de tu responsabilidad?

—No soy ningún maldito irresponsable, Buttercup. Bueno si, un poco… pero nunca con ellos.

—¡Tenemos más de 20 hijos! ¡MÁS DE 20 HIJOS, BUTCH! —gritó histérica, por suerte aún estaban sobre el cielo, sin testigos a la vista— ¿Crees que quiero seguir siendo la burla de todos? Tú no has tenido que cargar con 24 hijos solo, yo si… Te he amado, me he entregado a ti, te he dado hijos maravillosos y siempre te he perdonado que nos abandones como si fuésemos basura desechable. Y me harté, me cansé de ti, Butch… —se le humedecieron los ojos. Realmente estaba cansada de aquella situación. Su último embarazo había sido perfecto pues Butch no desapareció como comúnmente lo hacía, estuvo a su lado y de sus gemelas, pero el día en que ellas cumplieron 3 años, Butch empacó sus cosas y se marchó.

—Nena, tienes que entender… —intentó acercarse a ella y tomarle el rostro, pero ella se alejó bruscamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que no me amas? Ahórratelo, eso ya lo sé… Solo me has usado por que no tienes otra opción.

-—Si te amo, Buttercup. —A pesar de las incontables ocasiones en las que aparentemente la abandonó, siempre hubo una razón. Le dolía en el alma dejarla sola, y no ver a sus hijos por mucho tiempo, pero Butch trataba de no ser egoísta y ser responsable con algo tan preciado como lo era su familia.

Ella y sus hijos merecían lo mejor. Estar cerca de ellos solo les causaba problemas.

Se había largado, la había dejado sola con sus hijos, la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitó y solo regresaba por que no soportaba estar mucho tiempo sin ella. Había dejado que Buttercup se casara con otros hombres, que tuviera novios y relaciones estables, aceptó y soportó todo eso porque deseaba para ella a alguien mejor que él. Butch estaba loco, eso era algo que todos sabían, no era una novedad, pero temía que su demencia se contagiara a sus hijos. Lo notó con su primogénito.

Butch Junior comenzó a tener comportamientos y reacciones similares a las de él a temprana edad y a pesar de lo mucho que le dolió aceptar que solo era una mala influencia para su hijo, decidió irse. No se sentía capaz de cambiar su forma de ser, ni de controlar ese voluble carácter que siempre le trajo problemas. No quería que su hijo padeciera la burla de ser "un loco, enfermo igual que su padre" porque a pesar de lo mucho que él se mofaba de aquellas palabras, le dolía saber que lo consideraban inestable. Porque si, estaba loco, él mismo se daba cuenta. No había que ser muy listo para notarlo. Hablaba solo y había ocasiones en las que se peleaba con él mismo por cosas tan sencillas. Disfrutaba del dolor y la furia que provocaba en otros. No perdía oportunidad para burlarse de la desdicha ajena. Tenía manías poco sanas, algunos de sus mejores recuerdos eran cuando golpeaba a alguien hasta casi matarlo. Escuchaba voces que no existían y veía cosas donde no las había. Tenía lagunas mentales y su visión del mundo no era "normal". Nunca fue fácil lidiar con él mismo. Su yo interno era su peor pesadilla, su peor miedo y su peor enemigo, no quería lo mismo para sus hijos. Si se quedaba con ellos, probablemente acabarían igual o peor que él. Buttercup se merecía lo mejor, él era todo lo contrario a eso.

—¿Entonces?

Butch dudó. Quería decirlo, pero ni siquiera sabía que palabras usar para explicar que se largaba porque consideraba que era lo mejor para ella y para sus hijos. Quería decir que le dolía marcharse, pero era eso, o tener hijos mil veces peor que él. _¿Cómo explicarle que intentó romperse la cabeza por ser así y que al final, acababa llorando como un bebé por que la extrañaba, a ella y a sus hijos?_

—Yo… —tragó en seco. — _¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar tan idiota?_ —Tú sabes que u-un bebé absorbe todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Son co-como esponjas —rascó su nuca con nerviosismo y desvió la mirada— Sabes que no soy la persona más cuerda del mundo, te-tengo manías y mi locura puede perturbarlos. Si ellos hubiesen crecido viendo mis idioteces, serian como yo. Lo último que quiero es ver a más Butch´s por ahí. Ellos son igual a ti, mandones, gritones, pero son buenos. S-si hubiesen crecido a mi lado, probablemente todos estarían en prisión o jodidos hasta el culo. ¿Qué sé yo?... Además, tú mereces lo mejor, Butter, yo soy pura mierda… —levanto la mirada, Buttercup lo veía fijamente y sin inmutarse.

—Es la cosa más estúpida que has dicho y hecho en toda tu vida, Butch. Y mira que has hecho muchas idioteces… Como esa porquería de la energía azul. De no ser por que logramos sacar esa cosa del laboratorio del profesor, tú serias el responsable de tantos destrozos que esa… cosa, ha hecho. Pero ésta… Ésta es la que se lleva el premio mayor a tu idiotez. —destensó los brazos y emprendió el vuelo con rapidez. Quería matarlo, arrancarle la cabeza, quería… En verdad quería hacerle mucho daño por la explicación absurda que él había dado. — _¡¿ACASO LA CREIA ESTÚPIDA?!_

—¡BUTTERNENA! —gritó intentando alcanzarla.

Ella se detuvo, dio la vuelta y lo encaró con lágrimas en los ojos y la rabia saliendo de sus labios.

—¡TIENES 158 AÑOS, BUTCH, 158 MALDITOS AÑOS Y SIGUES IGUAL DE IMBÉCIL COMO CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS!... ¡TE HAS LARGADO! ¡ME HAS DEJADO SOLA UNA Y OTRA VEZ SIN PONERTE A PENSAR POR UN MOMENTO EN COMO ME LAS HE ARREGLADO PARA CUIDAR DE TODOS NUESTROS HIJOS SOLA! ¡ME HAS ABANDONADO POR NADA, BUTCH!... ¡POR NADA! —exclamó furiosa— ¡HE VISTO A MIS HIJAS LLORAR POR TI! ¡PREGUNTAR POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS CON ELLAS!... ¡TODOS TUS HIJOS HAN VIVÍDO SIN TI, NO TE HAN NECESITADO!... ¡PERO ELLAS!… ¡Y BREAK, ÉL ES QUIEN MÁS TE HA NECESITADO Y TÚ NUNCA ESTUVISTE PARA ÉL!... —Estaba tan alterada que su pecho dolía. Se había estado guardando tantas cosas que hiso todo lo posible por no desmoronarse en ese momento— Me cansé de esto, Butch… Puedes meterte tu maldita locura y tu estúpido pretexto por el culo… Ya no me importas, éste es mi límite. —sollozó y cerró los ojos. Dio la vuelta lentamente y antes de retomar el vuelo le habló— Has lo que mejor sabes hacer y desaparece por 1000 años. No quiero saber de ti nunca más.

Butch vio la estela verde de Buttercup alejarse y no supo que hacer. Era mejor irse y dejarla en paz…

Buttercup se había acostumbrado a creer que solo la buscaba por el sexo, que se permitió "jugar" con él de la misma manera que Butch lo hacía con ella. Al final de una noche en la que ninguna palabra se decía, en la que solo los besos y las caricias expresaban todo, Butch se vestía con pesar odiando con toda su existencia su decisión de marcharse, y se iba antes de que ella despertara. Y todo era tan erróneo…

— _¿Qué hacer cuando ella tenía cierta razón?_ —Buttercup ignoraba su verdad y aunque claro, acababa de confesarle su mayor temor, no le creyó. No la culpaba, era de esperarse— _¿Cómo hacerle entender a esa mujer necia que huía de su peor miedo?_ _¿Cómo explicarle que se iba pero que permanecía a su lado en las sombras?_

En el anonimato y sin ella lo supiera, sin que nadie lo notara, Butch cuidaba de Buttercup y de sus hijos.

—¡BUTTERCUP! —gritó con fuerza, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había ido. Él seguía ahí, como perro sin dueño, odiándose hasta el cielo— ¡Maldición, nada me sale bien! —Butch llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza y se quedó observando a la nada.

Había regresado por su dosis de sexo desenfrenado, aquel por el que iba cada año esperando poder robársela por un par de semanas, y luego volver a "desaparecer". Pero no, el destino tenía que arruinarle la — _puta_ — existencia y arruinar su único momento de desfogue sexual… Estaba tan jodido como la mierda y tenía que hacer algo pronto si no quería vivir en el — _puto_ —celibato por años. — _¡AÑOS!_ — No pensaba estar por más de dos horas sin manosear a su chica, sin enterrarse en ella hasta no poder más.

—Si así lo quieres, mi amor… —suspiró resignado. Confesaría de una mejor manera, haría entender a Buttercup a como diera lugar que era mejor mantenerse alejado por el bien de ella, de las niñas, sobre todo para no causarle vergüenzas innecesarias. La idea de quedarse con su familia siempre era sublime, pero de solo imaginar que su maniática forma de ser mal influenciaría a sus hijas, le hiso pensar que ellas acabarían locas como él, o peor aún, como Brute, — _¡Jamás permitiré eso!_ —hiso una mueca de desagrado. Mejor le haría entender a Buttercup, hacerla entrar en razón y convencerla. Después de recibir lo que _papá necesitaba_ , él desaparecería nuevamente.

—Aunque me duela, es lo mejor, Butter.

—:—

Buttercup observaba la escena con las manos sobre la cadera, su rostro expresaba entre enojo y entre alegría. Quería abrazar a su hijo, pero el menor de sus vástagos varones había desaparecido por varias semanas y ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, lo único que se le venía a la mente era darle una buena paliza. Break estaba sentado en la cabeza del comedor, a su lado y de pie, Bocc lo acompañaba. Boomer solo se mantenía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y Brittany y Bridgett observaban la escena desde el umbral de la puerta.

Era demasiada la curiosidad por saber el próximo destino de su hermano, así que se asomaron solo un poco para poder escuchar aquella conversación.

—No debiste decirle… —Brittany susurró— Ahora lo va a matar…

—Fue él quien me pidió que le avisara.

—Chicas, creo que es mejor darles espacio. —Brandon, hermano de Bocc, les habló desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Brittany se sobresaltó cuando escuchó aquella madura y sexi voz, cubrió su cabello rápidamente con ambas manos y en un parpadeo, regresó a su habitación. Bridgett suspiró y le sonrió al chico cuando regresó junto a él y su gemelo Bernard a la sala.

—¿Por qué no viene? ¿Está molesta conmigo? —Brandon interrogó.

—No es eso, descuida. Yo a-arruiné su cabello esta tarde. Mamá se lo cortó y ahora ella odia su cabello y a mí... —Bridgett respondió apenada mientras tomaba un mechón de su corto cabello.

—¿Por eso te lo cortaste tú también? —Bernard le sonrió y ella afirmó en silencio— Me gusta corto, te ves muy hermosa.

—Pero si le queda muy bien… —Brandon susurró mientras estiraba el cuello en dirección hacia el corredor.

Bridgett abrió los ojos y se sonrojó en el acto. Solo pudo sonreír tímidamente y cuando estaba por dar las gracias, el grito de Buttercup llamó la atención de los 3 jóvenes en la sala, otra vez.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡He estado preocupada por ti todo este tiempo y tu vienes, como si nada!... Break, tenemos mucho que hablar.

—Yo me largo, esto está muy raro y no quiero ni saber qué pasará si Butch se entera de… bueno, de este asunto. —Boomer negó brevemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¡BOOMER! —Buttercup dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio. Su expresión cambió y se tornó seria, peligrosa. — Yo, en tu lugar, me cortaba la lengua. Más te vale que el idiota de tu hermano no se entere. Tú no has visto absolutamente nada.

—Madre… —Break se levantó de la silla, Buttercup le ordenó no abrir la boca con una dura mirada e hiso caso.

—¿Me ves cara de querer morir? No mujer. —Boomer respondió relajado— Es su culo el que corre peligro, no el mío.

—Boomer…

—¿Tienes idea de lo que tu hermana me hace? Tengo suficiente con eso como para andar preocupándome por otro culo que no sea el mío —bufó— Ni siquiera puedo entender cómo ustedes la consideren la más tranquila…

—¿Qué? —Buttercup se extrañó, Break y Bocc no pudieron contener la risa. La mirada seria de Buttercup provocó que ambos regresaran a su postura original, seria.

—Olvídalo. —restó importancia con un ademán de manos— Yo me largo. Tus diablillos ya están durmiendo. —se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído— Yo que tú, me preocuparía más por ese par que tienes en la sala. Tienen 22 años y tienen el tamaño de Butch… ¿Qué diablos hacen detrás de esas niñas? Solo tienen 16 años… No es necesario ser muy listo para saber que solo quieren una cosa de ellas.

—Disculpe, —Bocc habló— ellos no son lo que usted piensa. No tienen ninguna mala intención con las chicas, yo pued…

Buttercup levantó la mano y Bocc se calló.

—Bocc, yo confío en tus hermanos. —regresó su atención al rubio— El único peligroso aquí eres tú, Boomer. Por suerte mis sobrinos heredaron todo de Bubbles… Es mejor que te largues y espero que Butch no se entere de nada.

—¿Piensas ocultárselo?... —Boomer arrugó el entrecejo y le susurró— Ellos andan por ahí, tomados de la mano y besándose en público. Con Butch de regreso en Saltadilla… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome verlos? O sus hermanos.

—A-ayúdame… —suplicó— No sé de lo que sea capaz Butch si se entera

—¡Madre…!

—¡Tú te callas! —Buttercup y Boomer reprendieron al unísono a Break.

—No le tengo miedo a papá, —respondió— además…

—Niño, mejor cállate y siéntate. —Boomer lo interrumpió— Tú no sabes quién es el enfermo de tu padre. Por cosas insignificantes ha desatado infiernos. Cierra la maldita boca y te aplastas en esa maldita silla hasta que tu madre sepa qué demonios hacer contigo y… tu noviecito.

—Él no está solo. —Bocc tomó la palabra y colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Break en señal de apoyo.

—Bocc, yo no estoy en contra. Lo que los haga feliz, está bien para mí. —Buttercup les sonrió— Pero con respecto a tu padre, hijo…

—¿Yo qué?

Y todos palidecieron.

Boomer tragó en seco y por más que suplicó al cielo haber escuchado mal, supo inmediatamente que no se había equivocado. Bocc bajó la mirada por unos segundos hacia Break y dio un leve apretón en el hombro de su novio. Break ladeó los labios. De todos en aquella habitación él era el menos preocupado. Dirigió su mirada hacia su madre, quien lo vio horrorizada, este le hiso un breve gesto para calmarla, pero solo consiguió ponerla aún más nerviosa. Buttercup cerró los ojos. Temía por la vida de Bocc y probablemente, Break también corría peligro. Su instinto le decía que Butch había escuchado más de lo que ella quisiera, si era así, las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y no había vuelta atrás.

—Me voy. —Boomer susurró y cuando pasó alado de Buttercup, esta le imploró con la mirada que se quedara, pero el rubio solo le apretó suavemente el hombro y salió de la casa como alma que llevaba el diablo. No, él no era tan idiota. Mientras más rápido se alejara de ese próximo infierno, mucho mejor.

—Maldita sea… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Butch demandó saber, pero unos pequeños grititos provenientes del corredor llamaron su atención.

—¡Papi!

—¡Papi!

Ambas pequeñitas corrieron por el pasillo, con Bridgett y Brittany detrás. Las niñas se abalanzaron hacia Butch, él las recibió con los brazos abiertos y cuando estuvieron a su alcance, las cargo y elevó en el aire.

—¡Las nenas de Butch! —exclamó sonriente y soltó una estruendosa carcajada cuando las pequeñas besaron sus mejillas, causándole cosquillas.

—¿Nos trajiste dulces? Ya nos acabamos los que nos diste la semana pasada.

—¡Y prometiste más muñecas!

Bridgett y Brittany llegaron a su lado. Butch bajó a las pequeñas y abrazo a las gemelas mayores. Cada una se aferró a él por unos segundos.

—¡Hey! ¿qué veo aquí? —observó por unos segundos a sus hijas, sus nenas ya no eran tan nenas y eso causó que algo dentro de él le estrujara el alma— Se ven… ¡Wow! Butch no es ciego, y ustedes lucen igual que su madre a su edad. Se ven hermosas… Maldita sea. ¡Más les vale que mañana se rapen la cabeza y les salga acné y engorden mucho! —exigió.

—¡Papá!

—¡Papá! —ambas protestaron, pero le sonrieron.

—No quiero humanos detrás de ustedes… —advirtió— O aquí correrán ríos de sangre.

—Papi ¿Verdad que te quedarás con nosotras esta vez? —Brandy preguntó.

—No. —Buttercup respondió inmediatamente— Él solo viene de paso. Ya estaba por irse.

Butch observó a sus pequeñas y les sonrió apenado— Después hablaremos de eso ¿sí? — levantó la mirada y pudo ver en la mesa a Break y Bocc.

—Hola papá.

—Un gusto saludarlo de nuevo, señor.

Butch ladeó los labios. Bocc era igual de "señorito" que su padre, era un alivio para él que casi ninguno de los hijos de Brute sacaran su carácter. Siempre pensó que los pantalones en aquella relación los tenía Brute, pero fue sorprendente saber que ella estaba bien domada y controlada por su marido. — _Menos mal._ — Esa mujer era el infierno andante. La escena se le hiso rara, no había escuchado nada más que la última oración de Buttercup, pero todos parecían tensos. Boomer evitó mirarlo a los ojos directamente cuando salió y eso no le hubiese molestado si no hubiese pasado varios meses sin ver a su hermanito menor. Ahí pasaba algo.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó.

Cuando movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, pudo ver que al final del pasillo había dos chicos altos y corpulentos. A pesar de que sus otros hijos eran físicamente similares, todos estaban fuera de Saltadilla, ocupados en sus rondas y sus asuntos. Ese par era ajeno a cualquier miembro de su familia y la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y ustedes quién mierda son? ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

El aire se tensó nuevamente y Buttercup, junto a Bocc y Break, se movieron con rapidez para impedirle el paso.

—Butch…

—Papá…

—¿Quiénes son esos imbéciles?

Cuando Butch vio a Brittany y Bridgett posicionarse frente a esos dos sujetos, protegiéndolos con sus cuerpos, su cerebro hiso un "clic".

— _Oh no… No, no y no. ¡Ni siquiera sobre mi jodido y putrefacto cadáver!_ —¡BUTTERCUP! —rugió.

—¡Cálmate!

—¡Les voy a cortar la polla si no se largan de mi casa ya mismo!

—¡PAPÁ!

—¡MAS VALE QUE NO LOS VEA CERCA DE MIS HIJAS!...

—¡BUTCH!

—¡Y UNA MIERDA!... —se elevó en el aire, con toda la intención de partiles la cara a Bernard y Brandon, pero un pequeño susurro a su izquierda lo detuvo.

—Mamá ya sabe que soy gay…

Butch destensó los músculos, lentamente giró el cuerpo y observó a Break, quien estaba fuertemente agarrado de la mano de Bocc.

—¡VAYANSE! —Buttercup gritó, tomó con rapidez a las pequeñas gemelas y se las dio a Bernard y Brandon. Brittany y Bridgett palidecieron, jalaron de la mano a los chicos y salieron de la casa por la ventana. Los 4 jóvenes, junto a las pequeñas, se perdieron de vista con rapidez. Buttercup observó por unos segundos las 4 estelas, de diferentes tonos verde, tomar dirección hacia la casa de Blossom y Brick.

—¿Qué? —Butch interrogó.

—Butch…

—Lo que oíste, mamá ya lo sabe… —Break soltó un suspiro y rascó su azabache melena— Me encontró con Bocc y bueno, no lo tomó muy bien al principio, pero ahora ya todo…

—Butch… —Buttercup se interpuso entre él y su hijo. Sus ojos lagrimearon. Temía por Break y Bocc, sabía que Butch no se controlaría, que estallaría y sinceramente, no se sentía capaz de detenerlo. — Butch, mírame, e-es nuestro hijo. No puedes… —se le quebró la voz y tubo que tapar su boca con la mano para reprimir el quejido que quería escapar de sus labios. — Él es un adulto y-y…

—¿Pero y eso qué importa?

Buttercup parpadeó confusa.

Butch regresó la mirada hacia atrás y vio que los chicos ya no estaban. —¡MIERDA!... ¡Llama a tus hermanos!... ¡RÁPIDO!... —se elevó un poco y salió por la ventana.

—¿Qué demonios?... —Buttercup se limpió las lágrimas y observo a Break y Bocc.

—Él lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo, mamá… Yo fui quien le avisó a tío Brick que papá estaba de vuelta, nos encontramos ayer por la noche.

Buttercup casi se tiraba al suelo a llorar. La sensación que le oprimía el pecho desapareció inmediatamente y fue inevitable que sonriera mientras limpiaba las ultimas lágrimas que había derramado, pero el sentimiento no le duró mucho, una nueva preocupación le hiso temer. Ahora eran los gemelos los que corrían peligro en las manos de Butch.

—Oh, Dios, tus hermanos, Bocc…—advirtió. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana— Trataré de detenerlo, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda hacerlo. —sin esperar respuesta, Buttercup fue detrás de Butch.

—:—

Butch estaba tan furioso que sentía sus puños temblar. Los iba a matar. Ese par desconocían con quien se habían metido. Nadie se atrevía a poner la mirada sobre sus hijas. — _… Y l_ _es partiré el cráneo y luego les sacaré sus putas entrañas…_ — En su cabeza ya podía ver mucha sangre derramada por doquier y eso era algo que le gustaba, más aún si provenía de quien se habían atrevido a poner un dedo encima de sus bebés, sus nenas…

—¡BUTCH!... ¡BUTCH! —Buttercup lo alcanzó en pocos segundos y se posicionó frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

—Apártate —siseó.

—¡ESCUCHAME, CON UN DEMONIO!

—Tengo algo importante qué hacer, quítate.

—¡Escúchame, imbécil! —lo abofeteó para regresarlo en sí. Podía ver que en ese momento Butch era todo, menos él.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada oscura, penetrante. La sonrisa de demonio se asomaba en sus labios y todos los músculos estaban tensos, duros como rocas. Respiraba con pesadez y podía ver claramente el vapor que salía de la boca de Butch. Hervía en odio y locura, se podía percibir hasta en el aire.

—Los voy a matar.

—¿Oíste lo que Break te dijo? ¡ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE AQUÍ!

—¡SI, MALDICION! —enfocó su mirada en ella— ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? No necesita mi opinión. Él ya es mayor y sabe qué diablos hacer con su vida.

Buttercup suspiró aliviada para luego reaccionar sorprendida. Enmarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, esperando una explicación más detallada. —¿Cómo es eso de que ya lo sabías? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ YO NO!?

—Break siempre fue gay, Butter. No del tipo afeminado, gracias al cielo —murmuró— Cuando cumplió 16, conoció a Bocc, yo los encontré y… no quiero hablar sobre eso, ¿entiendes? pero cuando Bocc le contó a Brute, lo sacó de casa y prohibió a todos que le hablaran, ya sabes cómo es esa maldita mujer. Bocc se fue y Break tuvo miedo, hiso lo posible por ser… ya sabes, estar con chicas, conoció a la humana, se casaron, y toda mierda que pasó… Después de la muerte de ella, cuando desapareció, te mentí, si lo encontré, pero estaba con Bocc y no quiso que te enteraras. Tenía miedo de que reaccionaras como Brute y… —exhaló – Solo era cuestión de tiempo… Hace poco Brute permitió que Bocc regresara y Break lo acompañó. Yo estaba por allá y…

—Butch —lo interrumpió— ¿cómo…? No entiendo, tu nunca estás aquí, te largas y… ¿cómo es posible que sepas todo eso? ¿por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?

—En verdad piensas que no me preocupo por ustedes, ¿cierto? —suspiró— Butter, por muy alejado que he estado de ustedes, nuestros hijos han sacado demasiado de mí... —sonrió con culpa— He tenido que estar ahí, detrás de ellos. Es bueno presenciar sus campeonatos, premiaciones, toda la mierda académica. Con las chicas… eso no fue tan fácil, pero he tenido que enseñarles a controlarse porque han sido igual de imbéciles que yo. Tuve que darles instrucciones de cómo ser no tan… ellos. Las humanas son muy frágiles... y ah… —suspiró— Los arrestos, peleas… tanta mierda en la que se meten. Y saben que eres de armas tomar, casi matas a Butch cuando incineró la secundaria... —sonrió— Y, maldición, tienen razón, eres una fiera. —suspiró— Y con Break… tenía solo 11 años cuando me preguntó por qué veía a otros niños de su edad de manera distan a como veía a las niñas. A los 14 me pidió que lo llevara con alguna chica porque no quería que los hombres le gustaran. Lo llevé, pero al final se retractó y… te juro que estaba aterrado y yo igual, tuve que investigar sobre ser gay y tratamientos, o como revertir todo. Creí que solo era una enfermedad que se curaba con el tiempo… Luego apareció Bocc, pasó lo de su familia, Break entró en pánico, pero la chica le hiso bien y creí que estaba curado. Luego me enteré de que ella ocultaba lo mismo que él, eran la tapadera del otro y… ¿Qué podía hacer? Break… se odiaba. En ese momento me vi reflejado. Yo, queriendo huir de la basura que tengo en la cabeza, era como si él quisiera huir de algo con lo que había nacido. Lo único que le dije fue que debía resignarse, entre más se negara, más iba a sufrir… Me pidió que no te dijera nada, ni a sus hermanos y el resto de la familia. No hasta que él se aceptara. Supongo que ya lo hiso…

Buttercup escuchó atentamente. Asimilando cada palabra, procesándola.

—La vez que Butch Jr. y Bob pelearon por la hija de Bubbles, Bianca, aja, esa, yo evite que esos dos se mataran por ella.

Buttercup sonrió—. Al final se quedó con Boris, el hijo de Brat y Bomber.

Ambos sonrieron al recodar y por unos segundos, reinó el silencio.

—Has sido un buen padre para ellos ¿Por qué te has marchado y nos has dejado solos?

—Es mejor así. No estoy cerca de ellos y aun así llegan a ser un desastre. Hacen mierda cualquier cosa en segundos.

—Pero si has estado ahí para ellos, siempre que te han necesitado, ahí estas… ¿Hace cuánto que los ves a escondidas de mí?

Butch ladeó los labios. Ahora que estaba relajado, y ella también, se arriesgó y tomó a Buttercup de la cintura. —Siempre. Nuestros nietos son peores que sus padres, he tenido mucho trabajo, pero he tratado de estar cerca de ellos cada que puedo.

—Eres un idiota. —dio un suave golpe en el hombro izquierdo de Butch y luego apoyó el costado derecho de su rostro en el torso de Butch. Deslizó una mano sobre la cintura de él y la otra la dejó sobre el tórax—. Me dices que te vas para no causarles traumas y no sé qué más estupidez. Que eres peligroso y una pésima influencia. Que lo haces para que ellos no sean tan como tú, pero eso no ha evitado todos los líos que terminas solucionando, Butch… Siempre estas cerca de ellos, hasta de las niñas, de todos. Menos de mi… —susurró— Mejor admite que la del problema soy yo, y es a mí a quien evitas porque nunca me amarás. Que solo vienes cuando quieres sexo porque sabes que soy la única que puede dártelo. Vamos, Butch, dilo. Ya no lo ocultes, yo ya lo sé…

Butch negó en silencio, escuchando como su voz se apagaba. No quería bajar la mirada y descubrir que ella estaba llorando, porque eso era lo que siempre le hacía sentir como basura. Ver a Buttercup llorar era lo que más le dolía y afectaba a él. Cuando sus labios pronunciaron las últimas palabras, él la pegó a su cuerpo y con sus brazos rodeándola, se elevó aún más en el cielo.

—Jamás. Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses, Buttercup.

—Es la verdad, Butch. Tú no me amas, nunca lo has hecho y jamás lo harás.

—Te amo, lo sabes. Y precisamente porque te amo, sé que tú mereces lo mejor y yo no lo soy.

—¿Y nuestros hijos? ¿Acaso no es prueba suficiente lo bueno que puedes ser para mí y para ellos?

—No me hagas esto más difícil… Ya es muy duro tener que dejarlos.

—Entonces quédate con nosotros… Quédate conmigo para siempre— Pidió en un susurró casi inaudible.

—¿No cambiaras de opinión?

—No. Seguiré pensando que te vas porque no me amas. Seguramente tienes a otra, una humana, a la que amas. Te escudas en ese absurdo pretexto para regresar con ella. Por eso me has dejado tener parejas, por eso no te da ni pisca de celos saber que tengo sexo con otros. Tú tienes a una humana, la amas y por eso siempre te vas.

 _¡AUCH!_

—Buttercup… —la reprendió— Si había algo que podría herir, en verdad, el ego de cualquier ruff, esa eso. Ligarlo sentimentalmente con un humano. —No juegues con eso. —amenazó— ¿Celos? Por favor… No puedo tener celos de alguien que jamás me superará. ¿Crees que no sé qué anhelas que sea yo el que te toque? Siempre regresas a mí porque sabes que eres mía, me perteneces. Los he dejado vivir solo porque te dan algo de compañía… aunque los dos sabemos que tu solo puedes sentirte completa en mi cama.

—En tu cama, pero no en tu vida.

—Vamos, nena…

—Di lo que quieras, Butch —lo soltó—. Júrame el universo entero, como siempre haces cuando regresas, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión. —se alejó.

—¿Cómo hacerte entender? Dime —la detuvo—. Si lo que más quiero es estar siempre con ustedes… Pero las discusiones, los problemas… Butter, me has demostrado tantas veces que no me soportas, te avergüenzas de mis estupideces y al final solo acabas hiriéndome por algo que es natural en mi… ¿Crees que no sé que murmuras contra mí y te quejas con tus hermanas, diciendo que jamás maduraré?... Eso duele, ¿sabes? De cualquier otro idiota simplemente no me importa, pero de ti…

—Haces exactamente lo mismo con tus hermanos, Butch. No seas hipócrita al recriminarme esto… Y a pesar de todo eso, te amo. Aunque estés retorcido, te amo. ¿No es suficiente?

—No cuando terminas decepcionada. —El silencio reinó por un momento hasta que Butch la tomó de la mano y la pegó nuevamente hacia él.

—Lo has dicho, han pasado tantos maldito años, y no terminas de aceptarme… ¿Cómo puedo estar contigo si vivo con el miedo de hacer algo realmente estúpido que terminará desquiciándote?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, idiota.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ni esto me sale bien, joder! —exclamó— Acéptalo, Butter, estás mejor si mí.

Buttercup eludió su mirada y se soltó. Le dio la espalda y ágilmente, se limpió los ojos. No quería que la viera llorar, doblegada por la tristeza y decepción.

—Que así sea entonces, Butch. —escupió y emprendió el vuelo. Usó toda su super velocidad y huyó de ahí. Voló tan alto que las nubes se posaron a sus pies, la falta de aire le oprimía el pecho y en sus ojos podían reflejarse la tintineante luz nocturna de varias ciudades que contrastaban con el inicio de la bóveda celeste.

El universo nunca se vio tan inmenso como su pena en ese momento.

Estaba destinada a vivir la eternidad sola.

El tiempo se estaba deteniendo ahí, en la despedida.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que afectarme de esa manera? Joder, como si no fuese suficiente con que me tengas atado a tu cadera, nena. —su gruesa y profunda voz le erizó la piel. Butch estaba justo detrás de ella, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Una de sus manos le acarició la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Aquel duro cuerpo, esculpido por la perfección que se amoldaba a ella le hiso estremecer— Sabes que siempre te voy a amar, que me tienes a tus pies aún en contra de mi voluntad. Pero, maldición, mi amor, si lo único que puedo pensar en todo el jodido día es perderme en esa suave piel tuya…

—Entonces demuéstralo. Quédate

—Buttercup, esto ya es difícil sin que me digas nada…

—No pienso rogarte, Butch, que eso lo hagan las putas que te alejan de mí. Si juras amarme, demuéstralo. Si no, entonces vete y déjame en paz. No regreses. No me busques. No sigas rompiéndome en mil pedazos con tu incesante abandono… Mi vida será demasiado larga como para ser utilizada una y otra vez. Vete y déjame resignarme de una buena vez.

—No me amenaces —siseó.

Ella giro y lo encaró.

—No estoy amenazándote. Te estoy dando un ultimátum, Butch. Elige de una maldita vez y deja de jugar.

Ella hablaba en serio. Butch lo sabía. Nunca le había escuchado tal determinación y, si hacía memoria, ella nunca le había pedido que decidiera antes. Su fuerza de voluntad era inquebrantable. Buttercup había caído enamorada de él porque él era lo que ella necesitaba, justo como lo era ella para él. Estaban destinados el uno al otro, pero si alguno de los dos sentía las ganas suficientes de mandar al diablo al destino, esa sería Buttercup. Él lo había intentado muchas veces y simplemente había regresado arrastrándose a sus pies.

Ella no estaba jugando — _Mierda, de verdad habla en serio…_ —. Podría amarlo, si, pero también podía vivir sin él. Ella había hecho su vida con un humano tras otro, hasta que la vida les alcanzara, Buttercup se recuperaba de pérdida tras pérdida, incluso de sus partidas. Ella siempre se reponía y lo superaba, Butch simplemente no había podido tener siquiera sexo con otra mujer que no fuera ella. No se veía acariciando a otra que no fuera su Butternena. Además, las humanas le daban asco.

Una vez, tiempo atrás, le había preguntado al esposo de Brute cómo era que la soportaba. Su respuesta fue tan simple, que en ese momento él se mofó de sus palabras: _"La amo y ella a mí. Esa es la solución a todos nuestros problemas."_ Después, cuando tuvo un momento de lucidez, le preguntó a Brute que embrujo le había hecho a su marido para que aguantara su locura, ella simplemente le respondió con diversión: _"Ya se resignó."_

— ¿Estas resignada a mí? ¿Tú me aceptas?

—Lo hice desde el primer momento en el que te permití ponerme un dedo encima, Butch. Puedo odiarte por cómo eres, pero no puedo cambiarte, y aunque pudiera hacerlo… no quiero. Te amo así de idiota y estúpidamente retorcido y loco. Creo que a la que peor le va con esto de aceptarlos, es a Blossom. Si ella puede soportar al ególatra dictador de tu hermano, y Bubbles al pendejo de los tontos, entonces yo puedo soportar al loco idiota. Te lo he demostrado ¿No?

La sonrisa de Butch se ensanchó a tal grado, que sus blancos dientes le contagiaron la sonrisa. Butch la atrajo hacia él y la besó sin cesar. En cosa de segundos, sus cuerpos estaban agitados, deseosos por liberar la tensión sexual que ambos se provocaban.

—Dilo, Butch... —jadeó cuando la cargó y la obligó a separar las piernas para acunarle la cadera— promete que no volverás a dejarme. Jamás.

—Solo si te casas conmigo —gruñó. Ella se alejó bruscamente, sorprendida por tan repentina pregunta que solo pudo parpadear. Nunca consideró que Butch fuese el tipo de hombres que deseara contraer matrimonio, incluso ella encontraba tal hecho innecesario. Aunque se había casado con otros hombres y quedado viuda, nunca antes importó como lo que él le estaba proponiendo.

—¿Ha-hablas en serio? —susurró.

—Joder, nena, por ti quemaría el universo entero… Di que si, maldita sea, no me tengas con la puta duda.

—¿Y si me niego? —Buttercup lo vio ligeramente nervioso. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Con un demonio, Buttercup…

—No. Dime. La verdad es que con esto no me conformo.

Butch le tomó el rostro y la miró fijamente. La yema de su pulgar le acarició los labios. La punta de sus dedos le acarició las mejillas y él suspiró.

—Lo juro. No me iré solo por una razón. — _¿Cuál?_ La vio preguntarle en silencio— Porque en verdad es una jodida porquería masturbarme sin cesar sin poder encontrar consuelo. —Buttercup estrechó la mirada y se alejó. Él rió cual enfermo degenerado y la atrajo hacia él nuevamente— ¡Porque te amo, maldita sea!

—Eres un maldito enfermo… ¡HABLO EN SERIO, MALDITO IDIOTA!

—Yo también, mi amor. —la besó.

Butch la besó sin delicadezas. Solo como a ellos les gustaba. Sus manos le recorrieron el cuerpo, excitándose al instante. Logró arrancarle las bragas bajo la falda con rapidez y de inmediato, liberó la potente erección que le estaba incomodando dentro del pantalón. Ella se acomodó alrededor de su cintura y sin dejar de besarse, ahí en medio del cielo nocturno con las estrellas tintineando y la luna iluminando las nubes cargadas de agua, la penetró. Con algo de urgencia, abrió el cierre de la blusa de Buttercup y hundió sus labios en los pechos de la pelinegra.

Gloriosa maternidad que había esculpido el cuerpo de Buttercup. — _Mierda…_ — a pesar de llevar más de 140 años hundiéndose en ella, Butch jamás se cansaría de hacerle el amor.

—Butch… —jadeó luego de que las embestidas la llevaran rápidamente al orgasmo. Era tan sensible cuando él estaba dentro de ella, que sus caderas pidieron por más cuando se removieron contra él, buscándolo más profundamente.

Butch aceleró el ritmo.

Era extraño hacerlo en el aire pues solo se tenían a ellos dos como apoyo. 120 años atrás descubrieron esa _maravillosa_ novedad. De hecho, fue cosa de Brick y Blossom que, en un momento calenturiento, no se aguantaron las ganas y solo pudieron elevarse en el aire y perderse entre las nubes para no ser vistos. Fue así como descubrieron que hacerlo en el cielo era lo mejor.

Los jadeos de Butter lo excitaban aún más, ella movía sus caderas para fundirse en él y Butch la embestía solo para sentir la humedad y calor que ella emanaba.

—¡BUTCH! —la puff gritó al cielo cuando el tercer orgasmo la alcanzó. Si embargo, Butch aún tenía mucho por darle.

De pronto, el intercomunicador en la muñeca de Buttercup comenzó a vibrar. Ella se separó levemente de los labios de Butch para leer el nuevo mensaje que había recibido.

" _Mamá, estamos con tía Blossom y creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí. Tío Brick tiene en interrogatorio a Brandon y Bernard y si no vienes en este momento, juro que me voy a suicidar por la vergüenza que estamos pasando. ¡Ven rápido!"_

 _Brick, el golpeador._

—No… —susurró aterrada —Butch, la-las niñas… —lo interrumpió y se alejó de él, dejando en evidencia la notoria erección insatisfecha de Butch.

—Que esperen un par de horas más… —gruñó para darle la vuelta. La tomó de la cintura y se enterró en la humedad y calor de Buttercup desde atrás. Continuó embistiéndola potentemente. Fue duro, cero romántico o delicado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo conformándose con masturbarse pensando en ella, que no escuchó lo que ella intentaba decirle entre sus gemidos. Luego de embestirla por unos minutos más, con la espalda de Buttercup pegada a su pecho y sus manos hundidas en su cabello y alrededor de su brazo que la sostenía, Butch derramó su semilla en ella.

Jadeante le susurró al oído.

—Te lo prometo, no me iré, me quedaré. No lo paso bien sin ti… Mierda, te necesito tanto…

—No me mientas, Butch. —respondió agitada, giró su cuerpo y lo miró.

—Sabes que jamás te he prometido nada. Yo no hago promesas, nunca sé si podré cumplirlas, pero esta vez lo estoy haciendo porque no me iré… —la escuchó suspirar— Casémonos. —pidió antes de besarla lentamente. Podía sentir su aroma. Sabía que eso la había excitado y él estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

Esta vez fueron sus labios los que demandaron su atención. Buttercup quería más y él no estaba satisfecho, seguía duro por ella y quería otra ronda más. Necesitaba desnudarla por completo y lamerle hasta la conciencia. Había estado imaginando una serie de perversiones que quería probar en ella, una vez más. Entre los jadeos logró hablar

—Adelantemos la luna de miel, nena…

Buttercup negó y logró alejarse de él. —Brick está torturando a Bernard y Brandon.

—¿Y quién diablos son esos dos? —gruñó con furia.

Mencionar el nombre de un hombre, a segundos de haber tenido sexo caliente con él, no era algo que le agradara en lo más mínimo. Mucho menos, que fuesen dos nombres. Dos sujetos. A Butch le gustaba que ella solo tuviese un nombre en su mente. El suyo.

—Los novios de Brittany y Bridgett.

 _NOVIOS._

 _DE SUS HIJAS._

 _SUS HERMOSAS E INTOCABLES BEBÉS._

 _¡SUS CHICAS!_

Y como si el universo le hubiese dado un puñetazo, Butch recordó instantáneamente su principal objetivo.

—Los voy a matar… —la soltó. Rápidamente, se acomodó la ropa y su erección bajó de inmediato— ¡TIENEN 16 AÑOS, BUTTERCUP! ¡¿CÓMO PERMITISTE QUE ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS POSARAN SUS ASQUEROSAS MIRADAS EN ELLAS!

—Estas dramatizando.

—¡Son unas bebés, maldita sea, Butter! —la miró con seriedad. Ella acababa de colocarse las bragas nuevamente y se estaba acomodando la blusa— ¿Recuerdas que hacíamos a esa edad?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —respondió aún sonrojada.

—Si. Exactamente. No pienso dejar que sean el entretenimiento de ese jodido par.

—Entonces yo era tu entretenimiento —cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué?... ¡NO! —respondió alterado— Bueno, sí, un poco. ¡No! Me refiero a…

—Mejor cállate y date prisa, idiota.

—Además, Brute es su madre y está loca. Y Buck es muy idiota.

—Lo mismo dicen de ti. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que nuestros hijos están con sus hijas? Sabes perfectamente que solo ellos pueden ser sus parejas.

—Y una mierda. ¡Los voy a matar! —gritó histérico y emprendió el vuelo hacia la casa de Brick.

Buttercup rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Quizás esta vez Butch no se iría, con sus hijas en desarrollo y los chicos rondándolas, necesitarían de un padre protector.

—Por Dios,no...—reaccionó y fue detrás de Butch.

Fue ahí donde Buttercup agradeció que el tiempo fuera algo inmedible para ellos. Ellos no guardaban tiempo, lo tenían de sobra. A fin de cuentas, el tiempo no avanzaba más rápido o más lento.

" _Imposible lograr que se desarrolle más lento o más rápido, o pretender guardar un poco para el futuro."_

—¡SI TE ATREVES A PONERLES UN DEDO ENCIMA, TE VOY A MATAR! —Buttercup gritó cuando se posicionó junto a Butch.

—¡YO LOS VOY A MATAR! —respondió sin bajar la velocidad.

Y aunque el tiempo pasaba, ellos siempre seguirán siendo ellos. Al igual que los originales, los descendientes siempre estarían ligados a sus contrapartes. Ironías de la vida, lo mismo ocurría con los hijos de Blossom y Brick con los de Berserck y Bullet al igual que con los hijos de Bubbles y Boomer con los hijos de Brat y Bomber.

—¡LES VOY A SACAR LA MIERDA Y HARÉ QUE SE LA TRAGEN!

Buttercup ladeó los labios. Estaba más que segura que Butch enloquecería por saber sobre su hijo gay, pero el destino resultaba tener un sentido del humor muy extraño. Él había enloquecido por saber de los novios de sus hijas.

—¡Te voy a patear el trasero, más vale que te comportes!

Solo esperaba que el tiempo le hiciera ver a Butch, y a sus 24 hijos varones, que sus hijas no permanecerían solas. Tarde o temprano encontrarían a su pareja, justo como había sucedió con ellos.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué permanecieran solas toda la eternidad?

—¡Tienen el tiempo de sobra, después pueden ver eso! —Butch incrementó la velocidad, dejando atrás a Buttercup, pero algo provocó que se detuviera de golpe. Ella lo alcanzó y Butch le susurró— Dime que ellas aún… E-ellas no…

—Ah... —parpadeó y después de dos segundos, comprendió la pregunta— Ehm…

—¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! —Butch gruñó al cielo y expulsó una bola de energía verde de sus manos. Recobró la cordura por breves segundos y recordó su objetivo.

Buttercup reacciono rápidamente. _Sus hijas seguían siendo vírgenes... ¿No?_

—¡BUTCH!... —gritó, pero él ya le llevaba mucha ventaja. — _¿Cómo rayos hacerle entender que la eternidad era demasiado larga como para estar solo?_

Todos ellos eran inmortales.

Habían caído heridos gravemente, se habían enfermado, y algunos llegaron a estar tan lastimados a tal grado que habían entrado en coma, pero solo por unos días, en lo que su cuerpo se regeneraba. Al final siempre sanaban sus heridas, no envejecían, su fuerza era cada vez mayor. Sin embargo, la inmortalidad no evitaba que sintieran dolor y también sufrieran, las emociones humanas fluían en ellos con naturalidad, aunque los Rowdyruff boys y las Powerpunk girls se negaron demasiado tiempo en aceptarlo, acabaron rindiéndose. Eso los unía a la humanidad y entre ellos mismos.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLES UN DEDO ENCIMA, BRUTE TE VA A PATEAR LAS BOLAS Y TE JURO QUE YO TE PATEARÉ EL CULO SI ESTO CAUSA PROBLEMAS PARA TODOS!...

Los humanos siempre necesitarían héroes que los protegieran, las arduas batallas en donde protegieron no solo la ciudad, sino el planeta entero, lo demostraban. Por eso sus hijos, al igual que sus nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos, y los descendientes de los Rowdyruff con las Powerpuff y de los Rowdyright con las Powerpunk, habían jurado y pactado defender y cuidar de los humanos pues los súper poderosos también necesitaban de ellos.

—No tienen idea del infierno que les espera a esos dos… —Butch gruñó cuando vio que algunos de sus hijos estaban sobrevolando alrededor de la casa de Blossom y Brick, sonriendo con excitación.

—¡SI SE ACERCAN, JURO QUE NO ME VOY A DETENER Y LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS! —Brittany gritó mientras ella y su gemela protegían a Brandon y Bernard con sus cuerpos que, a su vez, mantenían a las pequeñas gemelitas en sus brazos, arrullándolas pues se habían quedado dormidas.

Brick, Boomer y sus hijos varones, se unieron a los hijos de Butch, alrededor de los gemelos. Bubbles, Buttercup y Blossom se encontraron en el aire y observando la escena.

—¿Tiene que ser así cada que una de ellas tiene novio? —Bubbles bostezó mientras acariciaba su gran vientre.

—Es como un rito de iniciación, tienen que demostrar que son dignos de ella. Bubbles ya lo sabes. Aunque ahora… Bueno, es Butch, ese hombre no está en sus cabales. —Blossom respondió mientras arrullaba al bebé entre sus brazos. — ¡CUIDADO Y TOCAN MI CASA O YO LOS ASESINARÉ A TODOS!

—Nunca lo está… —Buttercup cruzó los brazos y observó el campo de batalla. Todos estaban en el aire, lejos de la población de Saltadilla. Si era sincera, esos chicos estaban en desventaja. Eran ellos 2 contra más de 70. — _Pobrecitos…_

Una estela, en tono verde oscuro, pasó a su lado con velocidad. Bocc acababa de unirse a sus hermanos y las gemelas, Break se acercó a su padre y trató de razonar con él, cosa que era inútil, él lo sabía.

—¿No crees que están exagerando?

—Eso debieron pensar antes de tocar a tus hermanas —Butch respondió—. Ahora que lo pienso… ¡BOCC, APARTATE IMBECIL, O ME TOCARÁ PATERARTE EL CULO!

—¡SEÑOR, SE EQUIVOCA SI PIENSA QUE DEJARÉ QUE MIS HERMANOS PELEEN EN DESVENTAJA!... ¡SON MAS DE 70 CONTRA 2!

Y todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas. Era tonto pensar que los hijos de los Rowdyruff boys eran honorables a la hora de pelear.

—¡ENTONCES QUE SEAN TODOS CONTRA 3! Veamos si tienes las pelotas para pelear por Break, si eres digno de él… —añadió. No era necesario saber que sus palabras habían causado conmoción, todos detuvieran las burlas y risas.

Break se sonrojó y abrió los ojos. Sus hermanos y primos voltearon a verlo, el pánico lo invadió.

—Papá… —suplicó por misericordia.

—¡¿Cómo que digno?! —Butch Jr. demandó saber.

—Break es gay y su novia es Bocc.

— _Esta noche será muy larga…_ —Buttercup cerró los ojos, y contó mentalmente hasta 10. Se acercó a Butch y le habló— Deja que ellas se aparten.

—¡NO PIENSO MOVERME DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE TODOS SE HAYAN IDO! —Brittany gritó, pero las miradas asesinas de sus hermanos le hicieron ver que era mejor hacerse a un lado.

—Es mejor que se aparten. —Bocc habló.

Bernard y Brandon les sonrieron a las gemelas y con un gesto, les hicieron saber que todo estaría bien. Brittany y Bridgett se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Sabían que no había remedio, todas sus primas y sobrinas habían padecido lo mismo cuando su romance con algún súper poderoso había salido a luz, así que se resignaron. Antes de alejarse, regresaron hacia los gemelos y para furia de todos, cada una se aproximó hacia su respectivo novio y lo besó.

Butch observó a Break, sonreía y veía directamente a Bocc y viceversa.

—Ni se te ocurra… —Butch Jr. amenazó.

Break ladeó los labios y rápidamente voló hacia su novio y también lo besó. Todos sus hermanos protestaron de inmediato, observaron a su padre, pero este simplemente los calló con un gesto de su mano.

—Que las tres nenas demuestren que son dignos de mis nenas y de Break. Y aquel que se atreva a decir algo al respecto, que venga y me lo diga a la cara para que le saque la mierda del culo.

Todos los hermanos de Break callaron inmediatamente. Nadie se atrevió a protestar.

Brittany, Bridgett cargaron a sus hermanitas profundamente dormidas y Break las escoltó, se alejaron de sus novios y se posicionaron junto a su madre, sus primas, sobrinas y las esposas de los demás. Break se acercó a sus cuñadas, las hermanas de Bocc, que resultaban ser las esposas de sus hermanos. Después de un rápido saludo, todos regresaron su atención al punto principal.

Buttercup solo observó.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Butch siempre seria su hombre.El acto más paternal en él había causado que ella deseara robárselo, llevarlo lejos de ahí, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle ver que por mucho que lo odiara, siempre lo amaría. Haber defendido a Break, por sobre sus propios hijos y familia, la había excitado.

Lamentablemente tendría que esperar para saciar su calentura porque Butch estaría algo ocupado. Él, sus hijos, sus sobrinos y algunos de sus nietos, que estaban llegando para ver "El ritual de bienvenida a la familia", comenzaban a organizarse para la _¿Carnicería?_ que estaba por comenzar.

Butch rió con burla justo antes de que todos se fueran sobre sus 3 víctimas.

Estaba loco, cualquier acto demencial podría esperarse de él y eso debieron pensar los chicos al haberse atrevido a tocar a sus nenas. A fin de cuentas, Buttercup era la ruda, la fuerte, la protectora con su sangre, y Butch siempre sería el barón de la locura.

Eso ni el tiempo lo cambiaría.

FIN.

—:—

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
